


Kinktober 2020

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abduction, Adult Peter Parker, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dorms, Drabble Collection, Drug Abuse, Drunk Peter Parker, Duct Tape, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Feminization, First Time Topping, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Ice, Impact Play, In Public, Kinktober, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Makeup, Masochism, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pole Dancing, Porn, Porn Watching, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Puppy Play, Restraints, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roommates, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spreader Bars, Starker, Stranger Sex, Suspension, Temperature Play, Tipsy Peter Parker, Toys, Unconsciousness, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webbing, Yacht, femboy, inappropriate use of webbing, pinwheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: A series of one-shots based on our Tumblr Kinktober Prompt List!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 178
Kudos: 391





	1. Mascara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kintober Prompt #1: Mascara
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Kim

“Peter! Are you ready?”   
“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming!” Peter eyes himself in the large bathroom mirror one more time and smirks. He runs over to his boyfriend, nearly tripping over his feet as he enters their cozy bedroom. Tony has already finished setting up the camera, and he sits on the edge of the bed. Tony growls when he sees Peter all dressed up and he pats his lap.   
“Mmmmh- C’mere baby,” Tony whispers gently. Peter doesn’t waste a second. He straddles Tony’s muscular thighs.   
“Hi Daddy,” Peter whispers and presses a chaste kiss on Tony’s forehead. He always loves this. Loves the quiet, intimate moments they share right before they go live. He leans back slightly and innocently flutters his thick, black eyelashes.   
“What do you think?” Peter tilts his head playfully, causing Tony to snort. The boy doesn’t miss the loving sparkle in the other’s eyes, though.

“You look stunning, Pete.” Tony’s breathy voice betrays the hint of arousal that fuels them both. “You could be in one of those pretentious mascara commercials,” the man jokes and drags Peter in even closer. His fingers creep up underneath the pastel pink sweater. Peter moans softly where the fingertips set off a series of sparks.   
“They ain’t ready for a pretty boy like me.”   
“Such a shame. You’d be even more famous then. Guess we have to make do with our loyal viewers then, don’t we?”   
“Mmmh, they love me. Can’t keep their eyes off me,” Peter giggles and shrieks in surprise when Tony grabs Peter’s hips and pushes him down onto the mattress. Tony pins down Peter’s wrists above his head and smirks mischievously at Peter’s helpless groan.   
“You’re irresistible, can’t wait- Imma make that mascara stain your cheeks. And all they can do is watch as you fall apart.” Tony crashes his lips down on Peter’s and kisses him passionately. 

It’s five minutes later when Tony realizes he forgot to turn on the cameras. Peter simply laughs and draws him back in.   
“We’ll record it tonight, I need you now, Daddy.”   
“Fuck, baby, you’ll ruin me.”


	2. Duct Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots based on our Tumblr Kinktober Prompt List!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kintober Prompt #2: Duct Tape
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains consensual non-consent with the played out scene being an abduction. If this is not your thing, please do take care of yourself and click away/to the next chapter. <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Lien

Tony hums content as he sinks down in his large, cognac-coloured leather chair and crosses his legs. His wrist gyrates a glass of scotch, only held up by the tips of his fingers, and he lazily cocks his head. In front of him is a less comfortable chair made of wood. On top of it, sits a sleeping young man. Ankles tied to the legs of the chair and hands bound together behind it. He looks so peaceful… For now. He’ll wake up soon, so Tony takes another sip of his alcohol and stares at the lines of the young man’s face; cherishing the moment- his victory and his prize. His perfect features entice Tony to touch him. _Not yet,_ he tells himself. _Soon_.  
  
Tony’s eyes get glued stuck to the boy’s slacked jaw. He can’t wait to impale the porcelain doll on his cock and be the physical reason why his captive’s jaw is slacked. Not the ‘chloroform cloth’ Tony pressed onto his lover’s lips. The young man twitches, causing Tony to sit up a little straighter. He bares his teeth in a sly, toothy grin and clears his throat. His cock is already straining in his jeans and a rush of arousal flows straight to his groin when the young man sighs a soft whine. The captive’s brows furrow and he turns his head, cracking his neck in the process.  
  
The loveliest pair of brown eyes appear after a few flutters of his eyelids. The young man immediately spots Tony and every muscle that was once relaxed now tenses. Tony relishes in the spark of fear- can’t wait to force that fear into adoration. He wants his name to fall from the boy’s lips- wants him so desperate he begs for release. Tony envisions his hand pumping the boy’s cock and his fingers caressing the sweet spot inside until the boy comes so often, is so spent, ends up so far into subspace, that he’ll take anything Tony says for truth.  
  
Tony’s truth is the truth. And he’ll make the boy realize it too.  
  
“Where am I?” The captive breaks the silence with his quiet, cautious question.  
“Hello, there.” Tony leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and angling his head. “You’re with me, now.” The boy halts his reply, closing his mouth again. He’s so smart, he already knows Tony won’t tell him their location. _How lovely. How perfect.  
_“And you are?” His voice is uncertain. Tony smiles, looking through half lidded eyes as he stands up to tower over the bound boy. Tony has to admit, he’s not a fan of the duct tape- doesn’t want to ruin his sweet plaything, but if that’s how his sub likes to play, he’ll happily oblige. Tony takes a few confident steps until he’s right in front of the young man. He bends over until their faces are mere inches apart. His captive doesn’t flinch or look away. He stares back defiantly and Tony admires his courage.  
  
The boy’s jaw tightens further as Tony brings up his free hand to caress the defined structure of the young man’s skull. He ends his invisible line drawing with his full hand cupping the boy’s face, his thumb still rubbing gently over the cheek.  
“I’m your Daddy, lovely. And I believe your name is Peter…” The boy shivers and closes his eyes. Tony hums appreciatively and leans in further until his lips glide past the shell of the young man’s ear. “Don’t worry,” he whispers, leaving a kitten lick on the earlobe. “You won’t be cold for much longer.” His hand grazes over the raised hairs on Peter’s arm, not touching the skin. The goosebumps must be spread over his entire body. Though, Tony knows it isn’t cold in this room- knows his captive knows too.  
  
Tony pulls back again so he can look Peter in his eyes, hand moving until he squeezes it between the young man’s legs, cupping the thigh right below where Tony wants to touch him.  
“I’ll keep you warm,” he coos. He slightly turns his hand so his fingers can press onto the Peter’s clothed dick. He smiles at the physical and audible response his attention gets. The young man quiets his whimpers and then pulls at his restraints. Tony supposes that is the plus side of the tape. It’s terribly durable. Tony might have to cut it with a knife if he wants to take his new love from behind later tonight.  
  
“N-no, please, just let me go-“ The captive’s delivery is flawed. Lacking. Unconvincing. _Delicious.  
_“Oh, no, sweetness, you need to stay here with me.” Tony finishes his scotch and puts the glass on the floor before sliding it away from the chair. He keeps massaging the Peter’s shaft back and forth and the fingers of his now free hand find their way into the boy’s hair. “You need Daddy to take care of you.” Peter tries to shake his head away from Tony’s grasp, but the captor clutches the locks right as he pulls, causing him to whine.  
  
“Do you hear yourself?” Tony chuckles darkly, squeezing a little more tightly. “Can you feel how hard you are? _Oh_ , you are _so_ hard, sweetness. All for me. My words, my presence. My sex. You want it, don’t you? Want to be mine and mine alone.” Peter doesn’t reply. Instead, he squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath. His head shakes. “You say no, but… Is that really what you feel?” Tony presses his knees between Peter’s and spreads them as far as he can with Peter’s restrained ankles. His hand grips harder, now fully cupping the clothed shaft and squeezing until the boy jolts in his chair. “If you truly want me to stop, you know what to say…”  
“Please, let me go- just- just let me go-“ He struggles again, but Tony doesn’t miss how Peter’s hips buck up into his palm.  
  
"Just a little longer…” Tony says with a grin. “I’ll help you, you’ll give in soon enough. You’re already feeling so good, aren’t you?” The boy sobs, unable to stop humping into Tony’s hand while he rubs and teases and squeezes and _oh,_ doesn’t his toy look absolutely beautiful? “For me… All for me. You like this, I know you do. Let your inhibitions go, sweetie. I can make you feel even better if you just do as I say.” The hand in Peter’s hair pulls back, only to take something out of his own back pocket.  
“S-sir, please, stop-“  
“Daddy, sweetness. I’m your Daddy.”  
  
Tony can see the struggle in the boy’s mind. He’s already getting desperate- all Tony needs is to break him down far enough so he’ll say it. So he’ll know it to be true. He twists the little device between his fingers before gently pulling at the hem of Peter’s pants.  
“No-“ He protests, but Tony isn’t fazed as he pushes the vibrator down until it’s below the young man’s leaking cock.  
“ _Yes._ ” Tony coos. The near-obscene moan that falls from the Peter’s lips has Tony grin victoriously. “ _That’s it._ ” His thumb caresses the shaft once before he pulls back his hand fully and readjusts the pants so they’re where they’re supposed to be.  
  
Tony finally obliges the boy’s wish and steps back. Peter looks at him wide-eyed and confused at the sudden loss of friction.  
“You want me to let you go? Fine…” He saunters to the table and pours himself another scotch. The boy looks at him with pleading eyes, but Tony isn’t affected by the tied puppy. “I won’t touch. I’ll just watch the show.” He sits down and spreads his own legs, giving his captive a good look of his own covered erection. With a snap of his fingers, Peter’s yelp turns into a moan as his eyes roll back and his head lolls. The vibrator’s buzzing sound fills the room and it’s not long before Peter is humping the air again, trying to find friction – anything – to help his growing need to release. His breaths are unsteady and loud, mixed and mingled with the loveliest sounds Tony has ever heard.  
  
“So good, so pretty for me, Peter. Go on, what do you want? Tell me.” Tony coos. “Be my good boy and answer me.” Peter shakes his head and frowns, his mind is still telling him he doesn’t want this. Yet, his body has already given in as it twitches and squirms. It’s obvious he doesn’t know whether or not to lean into the vibrator or to get away from it and it makes the scene in front of Tony all the more satisfying to watch. He’ll break. Soon.  
  
After about half an hour, Tony stands up again, only to hover over Peter. He never actually touches him and it clearly drives Peter mad with want. For him. Peter wants him. Tony knows the truth.  
“Please-“ Peter begs softly.  
“Please, what?” Tony stands behind Peter and leans down, his hot breath tickling the boy’s neck.  
“I- I need to- Please-“  
“You know what to say.”  
“Need to cum, want to cum, f-fuck, I can’t-“ Tony strolls back to Peter’s front side, admiring the beads of sweat dripping down his temples.  
“Tsk.”  
“Please- please, I-“  
“Say my name, sweet Peter. Give in and I will give you everything you want.” Peter sobs as Tony turns up the vibrator’s settings for a few seconds. His entire body tenses and when Tony brings it back down again, Peter drops himself onto the chair. Panting and whining. _Beautiful_.  
  
The boy stares up at Tony with glazed over and lust-filled eyes. His dilated pupils and the wet patch in his pants say enough. Tony can’t help but notice the slacked jaw again. _Perfect_ , he thinks. _Perfect Peter.  
_“I don’t- I…” Peter gasps and his eyes roll back again with another wave of extra stimulation from the toy. With each roll of his hips against the vibrator, he loses himself a little more. Tony wonders how much longer the boy can hold out. _Not long_ , he concludes. It looks promising. Peter is a gorgeous mess and Tony is fairly certain now that Peter’s willpower has faded far enough. The boy’s next words only confirm Tony’s thoughts. “I’m yours, please- please touch me. F-fuck, I need- need to cum, Daddy, please-“  
  
_Oh, yes_. Tony thinks, immediately moving in to rip the clothes off Peter’s body. _Mine_.


	3. On A Yacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kintober Prompt #3: On A Yacht
> 
> I had so much fun writing this oops, enjoy!  
> -Kim

Peter has never cared much for Tony’s riches. Had to get used to it, even. He likes how Tony spoils him. Makes sure he’s got everything he needs. But all Peter truly needs is the man himself. As much as he enjoys the high-end restaurants, fast self-driving cars, fashionable clothes… Nothing means more to him than spending time with Tony. To cuddle up on the couch together with a fuzzy blanket; to hold hands in public; to spend time in the lab and experiment with all their new ideas. That’s what he loves. 

What  _ is  _ a big plus, though, is that they have access to almost everything they want. Including the huge, luxurious yacht which they’re on now, cruising the Meditteranean Sea.

“F-fuck, Tony,” Peter moans and arches into the man’s demanding touch. He feels hot all over. The bright, scorching sun lavishing at his skin while Tony jerks him off faster and faster. It’s a little disorienting; the yacht’s slight swaying makes Peter lose track of where exactly he is.  
“Yes, yes, Peter, look at you,” Tony growls. Peter whimpers, knowing how every staff member is politely trying not to look at them and failing. He knows everyone likes the little show Tony tends to put up with Peter. It’s not the first time they’ve done this and Peter loves it. He moans a little louder, more desperately, wanting to make sure everyone can hear them over the waves crashing into the yacht’s bow.  
“God, I love you,” Tony mumbles as he presses an open-mouthed kiss against Peter’s neck. Just below his ear. Peter gasps for air and drops his head to the right to grant Tony full access. It’s insane how sensitive he is there. Tony’s soft, wet lips are nibbling, devouring him there. Peter’s gut clenches, his toes curling as he can feel the sensations coursing through his entire fucking being. 

“I-I love you too, Tony!” Peter whimpers and shifts slightly to get more comfortable. Tony’s hand is still pumping him fast. Relentlessly.   
“Nngh, gonna stain that pretty chest of yours? Make a mess for everyone to see?” Tony cooes. “Tsk tsk, naughty boy you are.”  
Those words are enough to drive Peter right over the edge. His eyes flutter shut, his head falls back. Tony drags his hand all the way up with each little spurt of cum that erupts from his cock. Peter shakes all over, trembles in Tony’s embrace.   
“T-Tony…” he breathes, gasping for air. Tony hums contently and gives Peter’s cock one last stroke before gently letting go of it. He carefully brings his fingers up to Peter’s lips. The boy parts them right away, moaning as the man’s digits slip inside to feed him the tangy, bitter fluid. It’s not that he likes the taste, but the obscene gesture fucks his mind so amazingly good. It makes him feel drowsy and taken care of. Seen. Loved.

“I can’t ever get enough of you, sweetness. Wanna cherish you forever.”  
“Please, please, Tones, I need it. Please, will you come on my chest? I want you to claim me,” Peter mumbles around the man’s fingers. Tony groans and nods, pulling his fingers back much to Peter’s dismay. But then he shoves his swim shorts down, and Peter licks his lips at the sight of the man’s fierce, thick cock. Tony wraps his fingers around the shaft and starts moving up and down slowly, his hips rolling into his own touch desperately. Peter watches, mesmerized and needy. He’s all spent and weak from his own orgasm, but the sight of Tony towering over him- powerful and strong, fulfills everything he could ever need. He glances up and sees a handful of crew members still staring at them, some of them openly so, others more discreetly. Peter moans.  
“They all wish they were you, Tony, I love you.  _ I want you _ . Please show them I’m yours and yours only.”

A sudden sway of the boat has Tony lose his balance, and with a grunt, he collapses on top of Peter. A surprised huff leaves both their mouths, but Tony doesn’t waste a single second. Rubbing his cock against Peter’s cum-stained stomach. Peter gasps and grabs the man’s shoulders. He is laughing quietly at the absurdness of the situation and how amazingly hot it all is.  
“Mine,” Tony’s rough voice mumbles against his neck. “Fuck, Peter, fuck fuck fuck.” His fingers claw at Peter’s shoulders as he keeps humping. Rolling his hips ever so sensually against Peter. With a shudder and a loud gasp, Tony spills his come all over Peter. The warm fluid mingling with his own. Peter moans out loud at the thought.  _ Yes yes yes. _

With a breathy laugh, Tony looks up at him.  
“My wonderful husband… Sometimes I can’t believe you’re real.” Peter chuckles at that and tilts his head.   
“Well, for what it’s worth, you might be the smartest man I know, but you’re not creative enough to imagine a boy as pretty as me. I’m real,” Peter teases and Tony laughs, deep and rumbling and the sound reverberates against Peter’s chest. He hums happily and reaches out to run his fingers past Tony’s cheeks.  
“Wanna take a little swim?”  
“Always.”


	4. Ice Cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kintober Prompt #: Ice Cubes
> 
> I wrote this within half an hour on my phone, barely beta'ed it, but I'm rather proud! This month is all about trying new things! I hope you enjoy! <3  
> -Lien

"Close your eyes..." Peter complies immediately. "Relax." He has a little more trouble with that. He doesn't know exactly what Tony has planned for him. His muscles twitch with anticipation, cock bare and hard against his abdomen as he lays on the linen sheets of their bed. "Good boy," Tony whispers, making a shiver run down Peter's spine.  
  
Tony's warm lips collide with Peter's in a passionate hard kiss. His muscles unclench as he melts into Tony's touch. The older man is at his side, Peter is aware of his presence, but there's no telling what's coming next. Tony's fingers crawl up Peter's body to toy with his incredibly sensitive nipples for a little bit. Peter leans into the attention, moaning into Tony's mouth and whining softly when Tony's hands disappear from his chest again. There's a strange, soft, clanking noise. One that reminds Peter of the summer- of the sweet cocktails Tony always bought him.  
  
Their kiss remains unbroken, but Peter gasps audibly when something freezing starts circling his right nipple. His cock jolts at the sensation and his hips buck up involuntarily.  
"Doing so well, Petey..." Tony coos. "Cold, isn't it?" Peter's eyes remain closed and he squeezes them even harder shut when the ice cube stops circling and travels over the bud. "Use your words."  
"C-cold," Peter gasps, mingling his warm breath with Tony's. "So good- FUCK!"  
  
A second ice cube is suddenly pressed against the base of his cock, right behind his balls, and is slowly dragged forward over the bottom of the shaft until it reaches the tip. It then inches back down again. Peter can't open his eyes, he wasn't told to, but his shivers grow more erratic and he's having a hard time keeping his hips still.  
"There you go, _Bambino_..." The ice cube at Peter's cock travels up up up until it reaches his jaw. Tony, much to Peter's dismay, pulls back his head, breaking the kiss. But before Peter could truly protest, the ice cube is pressed against his lips. He parts them, letting the cube slide in and, instinctively, he starts sucking on it- moaning around it. His eyes roll back behind closed lids and he arches his back.  
  
"Atta boy..." The fingers of Tony's free hand gently curl around Peter's shaft and start pumping it, using the precum and wetness from the ice cube to help slide his hand up and down. Tony's lips find the nipple he's still pressing the other -now smaller- cube against and he interchanges the freezing cold of the ice cube with swirls from his warm tongue. Peter's getting closer to the edge but Tony squeezes the shaft uncomfortably to gain Peter's attention.  
  
"No cumming til that lil' cube in your mouth is gone, Peter." The boy nods aggressively, hollowing his cheeks and twirling his tongue around the aching ice in his mouth. "Suck, love, show me how good you are at it. Maybe I'll let you suck me off after you've come" Tony speaks his words rhythmically, in time with each pump of his hand. Peter is disoriented, only feeling and hearing and smelling... He doesn't have permission to open his eyes, so he won't, but it's so hot. So cold.  
"Oh, baby, you look so beautiful like this. Desperate. Keep going, love, doing so well." Peter moans around the cube and yelps quietly when Tony grazes his teeth past one of his nipples. "You close?" Peter nods again, noting how the cube on his tongue has severely decreased in size. "There you go, there you go."  
  
Peter's pleading whines turn more and more desperate with each second of attention Tony gives him. The cube is so small now, almost done, so close, so close- Yes.  
"Where's the cube, Petey?" Tony grins as the tip of his tongue pushes against the nub. "Open up- Show me your tongue." Peter's jaw unclenches and he opens wide, sticking out his tongue as far as he can while letting an obscene moan roll off of it.

"Beautiful, _Bambino_ , beautiful." Tony brings his head back to Peter's face and takes the tongue in his mouth, turning it into a sloppy kiss. Peter's shaking with the ache to release. And because of that, Tony's next command is obeyed without delay. "Come."


	5. Sexting In Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #5 of our kinktober prompt fills!

[For this prompts I made a fake chat conversation, click here to read it!](https://twokinkybeans.tumblr.com/post/631174855056932864/kinktober-prompt-fills-5-sexting-in-public)

❤️❤️❤️


	6. Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt #6: Praise Kink
> 
> This prompt takes place in the Ti Amo-verse (as is evident by the first line lol)!  
> CHALLENGE ACCEPTED: "Good Boy" isn't used in this chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> -Lien

“Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo,” Tony chants with each and every thrust into Peter’s tight hole. Their chests are pressed together, Peter’s legs wrapped around his waist, while he lavishes Peter’s neck. It’s covered with marks that will disappear sooner than Tony would want them to, but right now, he doesn’t care. All he can think about is his sweet, beautiful boyfriend.  
  
“T-Tony-“ Peter gasps, mouth agape, while taking his Daddy’s cock like the needy slut he is.  
“Cucciolo, so tight around me, so beautiful-“ Tony chokes out. “Come on, baby, let me hear your pretty moans.” Peter has no issues dropping his jaw and letting out all the animalistic sounds he didn’t realize he’d been holding back.  
  
“P-please, don’t stop-“ Peter pleads. Tony isn’t planning to, but he is surprised to find Peter’s sentence wasn’t done yet. “-don’t stop talking to me, keep talking, please, please-“ Tony growls and increases the pace of the roll of his hips, grasping Peter tighter against him so his lips are pressed against the young man’s ear. The fingers of one hand possessively wrap around Peter’s throat and squeeze possessively. Tony’s whispers are low and deep, slightly raspy and out of breath.  
  
“Want me to keep talking, huh? Want me to keep telling you how absolutely delicious you are? How you clench so nicely, amore mio-“ Tony nearly chokes on his words, but the way Peter responds to him makes him unable to stop the waterfall rushing from his mouth. His breath is hot against the shell of Peter’s ear and the boy’s high pitched whines rile him up even further. Tony’s movements don’t halt and one of his hands starts squeezing Peter’s shaft. “Such a slut for my voice, aren’t you? Well, let me tell you, sweetness,” Tony growls. “Your little moans have me ready to burst, fuck, fuck, Peter, you are everything to me-“  
“Mister- Mi- Mister-“ Peter’s attempts at saying Tony’s name end up as incoherent babbles.  
  
“Are you gonna come for me, honeybunch? Tell Daddy when you’re coming-“ Tony angles himself just right and it only takes a few more thrusts before Peter’s body freezes, hole clenching around Tony’s cock.  
“C-cum-cum-cum-“ Peter can’t even seem to finish the single word he was asked to say. His body jolts aggressively, eyes rolling back and shutting tightly as he rocks his hips into Tony’s with utter desperation. Tony pulls back slightly and the sight has him ready to combust.  
“There you go, doing so well for me, oh-OH!”  
  
Less than half an hour later, Tony caresses Peter’s skin in the bath tub, gently stroking the soap over his arms. His mouth is still at Peter’s ear, whispering sweet praise while his boy’s back is pressed against his chest. Peter has his eyes closed and simply hums their Italian song back to Tony.


	7. Powerbottom!Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 7th prompt of out kinktober challenge is powerbottom!Tony! I hope y'all enjoy!  
> -Kim

Peter feels like the air is knocked right out of his lungs. A high-pitched moan forces itself from his throat as he pushes his head into the pillow behind him. His fingers dig in the soft flesh right above Tony’s hips. The tight, still unfamiliar heat around his cock is a sensation turning Peter into a hot mess.  
“Daddy, daddy, _please_ ,” Peter babbles incoherently. He never thought that filling someone up with his cock could feel so… Perfectly overwhelming. His abdominal muscles spasm with pleasure as his hips buck up into Tony. The man above him simply smirks.  
“Can’t hold back, baby boy?” Peter shakes his head desperately. He needs Tony to fucking _move_ ; he needs to feel the drag of the tight muscle around his shaft.  
“Daddy, I need you to ri-” Peter starts, and he grunts in surprise when Tony moves up and then slams right back down. Peter curls his toes, his legs trembling where he’s splayed on their double king bed.

Peter has never been inside of someone before, and the thought alone was terrifying. Tony had gently cooed him into it. His fingers caught at the V-shape of Peter’s shirt to drag it down.  
“I can ride you _and_ be your Daddy, y’know?” Tony had whispered seductively. Peter had nodded weakly. “I’ll guide you. I’ll _control_ you.”  
“Oh, fuck.” Peter had mumbled in response as his dick stirred to life. “Tony, I-”  
“Shhh…” Tony had pressed his lips onto Peter’s only to suck the boy’s bottom lip into his mouth, claiming him as his. It’d turned Peter desperate and horny, a mood he easily fell into, and here they are now.

“Daddy, ‘m not gonna- _Aah!_ ” Peter moans out loud when Tony squeezes around him. “You fucking- Oh God, Oh God, don’t stop. Please.”  
Peter knows his high is building embarrassingly fast, but he can’t help it. Not when Tony rides him so good. His hips roll against Peter too smooth. Too sensual. The man’s dick occasionally slaps against Peter’s stomach- making Peter even needier. If he’d have even one brain cell left, he would’ve raised his hand to jerk the man off. Yet all he’s able to do is clutch the sheets more tightly.  
“Are you gonna shoot your cum inside of me, baby? Gonna make me leak all around you?” 

Tony’s words are the catalyst that makes Peter explode. He’s keening with pleasure, wave after wave after wave crashing down on him. His mind’s swimming as he feels how his cum nestles deep inside his boyfriend.   
“Pretty boy, my pretty boy,” Tony whispers, and he lowers himself onto Peter all the way. Half-drowned out by his pleasure, Peter watches how Tony’s rough fingers wrap around his own cock to jerk off hard and fast. “Fuck, fuck, you feel so perfect inside of me.”

Peter watches how Tony comes undone on top of him. The man’s eyes are screwed shut as he drops his head forward, hand moving faster and faster until finally, the legs on top of Peter give out. Peter’s chest is painted white, and to his surprise, he can feel Tony’s muscles clench and unclench around him.  
“So perfect for me, holy shit,” Tony breathes. His hands find their way onto Peter’s chest for the man to steady himself. Peter gives his hips one last squeeze before moving his hands up too, clasping them over Tony’s.

“Tony, that was… Woah,” Peter laughs in surprise. He knows he came way too fast, but he doesn’t care all that much. He’s cum _inside_ someone. Of Tony. And seeing the blissed-out expression crossing over Tony’s face, the man loved it just as much.


	8. Ball Gag

[Sadly, we couldn't make this prompt (yet). We'll post it here once we catch up! We don't want the chapter orders to be messed up asljdfsldjf]


	9. Flogger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our ninth prompt: Flogger!!!!
> 
> I took the liberty to switch up their roles, so eh, enjoy some Dom!Peter ^^

Peter grins as he eyes his boyfriend bound to the bedposts of their bed. Peter rolls his wrist once, trying to get a good feel for the heavy flogger that lays in his hand. Tony is so gorgeous. His ankles and wrists tied to the bedposts with silky red ropes. Peter hums appreciatively and crawls onto the bed to kneel between his lover’s legs.  
“Hi there,” he cooes. Tony moans softly. He knows what’s coming for him. His eyes already fixed on the leather tails that are dangling in the air. It looks almost innocent, but they both know the seemingly soft ends won’t feel so soft soon. They’ll be sharp and marking Tony’s skin a beautiful shade of red.   
“Pete-”  
“Mh?”  
“I- I mean, S-Sir,” Tony mumbles, his eyes innocently embarrassed. It’ll always be strange to see the ever so confident man as the sweet submissive puddle of love he is now. Peter adores it. 

Peter leans forward, his free hand stroking up Tony’s thighs until his fingers brush past the man’s balls. Tony groans and drops his legs even wider.  
“So beautiful,” Peter whispers. Squeezing lightly, just the right amount, and he chuckles when Tony’s cock gives a little jump.  
“My sweet little masochist, uh?”  
“Nnngh, this ain’t-”  
Peter knew Tony was going to say that. He tightens his grip. Tony gasps, hips bucking in an attempt to get both closer and further away from the pressure of Peter’s fingertips. _Beautiful_. Peter knows they’re still playing easy here. Tony’s taken much more in the past.

“You were saying?”  
“Nothing. Nothing Sir,” Tony chokes out and whimpers when Peter applies even more pressure. “I- I mean, yes Sir.”  
“Yes, what?”  
“I’m…” Tony’s voice wavers. Peter doesn’t miss the way he grips the sheets tighter. The way his boyfriend’s eyes sparkle with pleasure. Tony gets off on this. On the embarrassment. Peter always happily gives it to him.  
“Come on, _daddy,_ ” Peter laughs, teasing as he refers to the man’s usual role. Tony grunts, muttering a string of profanities under his breath.  
“Masochist, Pete- I’m your masochist. Yours to play with.”

Peter lets go of Tony’s balls and the man gasps, tugging at the ropes holding his arms in place. Impulsively, Peter decides to gently swing the flogger once. Slow, slow enough for it to be a promise. No pain just yet.  
“Oh, fuck.” Tony lets out a deep breath. Peter hums at the sound of it, knowing the man is slowly surrendering into his current position more and more.   
“Now, now,” Peter teases, “-that didn’t hurt, now did it?” He chuckles as he does it again. Tony’s pathetic whines are the cutest thing. Peter can’t help the loving smile he sends towards his lover.  
“Please, Sir…” Tony breathes. “Please, can you… Do it harder?”

The only warning that Tony gets is the way Peter’s lips tug up. Within a second, Peter swings the flogger back up, only to fling it towards Tony’s inner thigh. Tony chokes on his breath, his entire body tensing up as it takes the sudden blow.   
The man doesn’t like warm-ups. Doesn’t want to feel warm and cozy before increasing the intensity of the flogger. So Peter raises it again and brings it down on Tony’s other thigh, harsh. The cracking sound of leather on skin has Peter shiver with pleasure.  
“God, Tony… Just _look at you_ ,” Peter growls and brings it down again, a bit higher, the stingy ends raining down onto Tony’s chest. Peter avoids the arc reactor of course. He’s done this so often, his aim is flawless. “So fucking needy.”  
“I- _Oh_ ,” is all Tony can manage to say. A sweet edge of desperation shimmers through Tony’s voice, the exact sound that Peter always craves to hear. Whenever they get started- they don’t stop easily. They’re both addicted to this. 

It doesn’t take long before they fall into their rhythm. Tony’s pained noises drowned out by the loud smacks coming from every single hit. Tony’s cock is so hard, leaking whenever Peter decides to lash a softer blow onto the man’s sensitive balls.  
When Tony’s body slowly becomes limp, every single fiber of him surrendering to the situation he’s put into, Peter starts to swing more gently. Soft. Careful as to guide Tony out of the merciless attack. Tony’s trembling, his eyes closed, lips parted. Soft, pained yet needy breaths forcing their way out from Tony’s throat. Peter smiles, dragging the leather ends over Tony’s abused skin. The angry red lines blur together beautifully.  
“I… Pete…” Tony’s voice is wary, disoriented. Blissed-out, too. Peter drops the flogger into the sheets to run his hands up Tony’s chest and he straddles his lover’s hips.  
“My sweet, sweet thing,” Peter growls, leaning in for a possessive, hungry kiss. Tony complies easily, giving Peter everything he wants.  
While they kiss, Peter moves his hands up to undo the knots around Tony’s wrists. When they come loose, the man’s arms wrap themselves around Peter’s waist to drag him in close.   
“I love you,” Tony breathes heavily, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Peter soaks up the praise as he grabs both their cocks together in one hand, rubbing hard and fast, squeezing gently as he brings them both to their highs. Their lips never leaving each other. Peter gasps, keens high as his orgasm washes over him. Tony clamps his teeth onto Peter’s bottom lip and the boy chuckles at the shudder running through his boyfriend’s body. Their cum mixes as it drips down Peter’s hand.  
“My sweet masochist…”  
“Yours, always yours.”


	10. Pinwheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt #10: Pinwheel
> 
> This is brand new territory for me, so I hope I did it justice! Enjoy! <3
> 
> -Lien

Peter has a good ass. Full stop. That’s all the information anybody needs. It’s irrefutable. No one would deny it. _Could_ deny it. Obviously, Tony feels disgusting for thinking it, but the way Peter arches his back- the way he sticks his butt out when he puts his foot in the stirrup as he climbs onto Bolt, his trusted mare, is near-damn obscene.  
  
Tony knows the boy is doing it for him, that he is trying to get into his pants. He’s been quite vocal about it too- well, not really to Tony himself, but the other stable hand, Michelle, has gotten quite an earful about what Peter thinks of the ranch owner. What he wants Tony to do to him. And shit, does he want to do it to Peter as well. Little did Peter and Michelle know that he could hear them. Often. And it had him rock hard every time.  
  
Tony doesn’t even hide his erection in his tight denim pants, sauntering through the exterior arena in his cowboy boots as Peter and Bolt circle him. Peter is obviously over-bucking his hips in the saddle with every step Bolt takes, grinding down into his seat. He rides his horse with an infuriatingly sensual grace.  
  
When Bolt has warmed up enough, Peter innocently turns his head to look at Tony and cocks his head.  
“Faster?” Tony swears inwardly as he nods, clearing his throat before speaking.  
“Speed up to a trot.”  
  
...  
  
When Tony and Peter walk down the stables, it’s already late. Tony’s cowboy heels click with every step, the pinwheels at the ends clanking softly. Everyone has gone home and the horses curiously stick their heads out to watch the two men strolling the building. Peter stuck around, as he always does. Right when Tony turns to walk out and lock the barn door, he spots an empty trough.   
“Eric forgot to give Seven hay today.” He pauses, annoyed. “Again.” Tony straightens his back and takes a glance at Peter. “Mind helpin’ me fetch some for her?”   
“Of course, Mister Stark.” The mischievous gleam in his eye says enough. Peter planned this.  
  
It’s not long before they reach the attic where they store all the hay. Peter insists on going up the ladder first. For obvious reasons. Tony climbs after him, eyes locked on the round cheeks straight ahead. Peter sways his hips seductively, so it’s no surprise that the second they reach the top, he grabs Peter by the belt and tosses him against the hay stack, kissing him feverishly while cupping Peter’s pert butt.  
  
Peter doesn’t even act surprised. Instead, he grins, knowing he won the game.  
“About time, Sir,” he quips with a smirk, mingling their hot breaths with a chuckle. Tony just growls, shrugging his casually unbuttoned red and faded yellow gingham shirt off his shoulders. Peter rushes to rip Tony’s tank top off his chest. When Tony reaches for his belt, Peter stops him. “Me first?” He bats his eyelashes innocently, making Tony scoff darkly.  
“Needy, needy,” he tuts, caressing Peter’s jaw before undressing him, peppering his nose and lips with soft kisses.  
  
Peter’s blush goes all the way down his chest, cock standing tall and proud. He whines when Tony pulls back, loosening his own belt and unzipping his fly to take out his dick. He casually leans back until he sits down on the stack and he pats his denim jeans invitingly. He sinks into the hay slightly, leaning back until he’s comfortable enough. The straw tickles and scratches his back, but with the sight that’s in front of him, the things that are about to happen, he couldn’t care less.  
“Come here, baby.” Tony’s voice is coated with honey, dripping with lust. “It’s time you rode a steed.”  
  
Peter’s cock jumps at Tony’s words and he whimpers softly, nodding. His sassiness is crumbling with every passing second and Tony sure loves watching Peter fall apart. Peter lines himself up, but Tony shakes his head.  
“Tsk, you’ve been teasing me with that ass for weeks, boy.” He rolls his shoulders and cocks an eyebrow. “Turn around.”  
  
Peter complies and not much later his obscene moans echo through the barn as he stretches himself on Tony’s shaft.  
“That’s it, boy, roll those hips, arch your back, show off your pretty cheeks.” Tony doesn’t care to move as Peter starts squeezing and grinding. It feels delicious and if Tony didn’t have any self-control he could come just looking at the mesmerizing image of Peter’s round butt jiggling slightly with every movement. He watches the boy clench and unclench, muscles tightening with every push down into Tony’s groin.   
“S-so good, fuck-“  
  
Peter yelps softly when a sudden smack hits his ass cheek. If only Tony had a riding crop right now.  
“Speed up to a trot,” Tony says with a grin. Peter lets out a high pitched chuckle, but speeds up anyways, barely able to keep himself upright. His hands move to find balance on Tony’s legs, but they stop when they graze past the leather cowboy boots. There’s a slight pause in his movement, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Another smack lands on his ass. Tony wiggles his feet, creating noise with the metal at his heels. “Didn’t tell you to slow down, wouldn’t want me to use my pinwheels on ya… Would ya?” Tony can’t stop smirking, relishing in Peter’s moans. _Alright then…  
  
_ Tony sniffs once, allowing Peter to pick up the pace again.  
“Take ‘em off,” he orders. Peter doesn’t immediately reply, unsure of what Tony means with it. So, Tony moves his feet again. “Take. ‘Em. Off.”  
“Yes, Sir.” This time, Peter doesn’t halt his ass grinding against Tony’s groin. Tony is panting at this point, basking in the drag of Peter’s insides around him. Peter’s hands work expertly to pull the shoes off Tony’s feet.  
  
Once the second one is off, Tony suddenly sits up straight, grabbing Peter by the waist and pushing in until his mouth is right at Peter’s ear.  
“Oh, would ya look at that,” Tony sighs, looking down at Peter’s hard and leaking cock. He takes the second shoe out of Peter’s hand, twisting it until the pinwheel is pointing their way. At the same time, he start thrusting up into Peter, eliciting the most delicious moans from him. Peter’s head falls back against Tony’s chest, angling into the crook of his neck. “So hard. So horny.”  
“Been wantin’ to ride you for weeks, Sir-“ Peter pants. “Thank you, thank you-“  
  
“Mmm, good boy,” Tony coos, sucking marks on Peter’s shoulder. “Ya gonna come for me, Petey? Are you close?” Peter nods feverishly, pushing back into Tony harder and harder. Tony smirks, looking down over Peter’s shoulder to the boy’s neglected, leaking cock. He brings the pinwheel from his boot closer and closer until it grazes past. Tony rolls the pinwheel from the base of Peter’s shaft to the tip and back. Peter wails, taking all of Tony’s thrusts and attention until his pleasure reaches its crescendo. He spills all over Tony’s boot, shuddering aggressively and the sight results in Tony only needing a few more thrusts before combusting himself.


	11. Collar + Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 11th prompt! I can't believe I'm still doing this omg. Today's prompt is collar and leash!

Peter submissively follows after the gentle tug at his leash. His hands are bound behind his back and it’s difficult to trust his owner enough to not trip over his feet. Yet, his owner seems caring so far.   
“Good boy,” the man praises and Peter smiles. It’s fun to participate in this. This being the auction night at his BDSM club to raise money for new equipment. Only the most trustworthy Doms are allowed to bid and take a sub home for the night. Peter swallows and moans quietly when the motion has his collar shift slightly.   
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“Ah, so well-mannered.” Peter doesn’t answer. Hasn’t been given permission to speak freely. He knows the man has received a list with his hard limits and turn-ons, so he knows the night will be good. “When Steve told me you were participating in auction night I knew I had to have you no matter the cost.”  
“Y-You know who I am?”  _ Shit. _ Peter freezes and his head drops low. “I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to speak out of turn.”

A harsh tug on his leash has Peter stumble into the man’s chest. With his hands behind his back he can’t even catch himself. His face is pressed into the smooth fabric. A strong, musky smell hits his nostrils. Peter whimpers pathetically. Strong hands grab the sides of Peter’s shoulders and they guide him upright again.   
“Mmh, don’t worry darlin’, I can see you’re trying. But yes- I’ve seen you before.” One hand moves up and Peter gasps when fingertips trail past his cheeks. “You want to be trained, don’t you?” Peter moans. He can’t help it. It’s weirdly exhilarating to know that the strange man knows exactly what buttons to push.  
“Answer me.”

“Y-yes, Sir. I want to be good.” He hesitates. “For you. I want you to shape me.”  
“Oh fuck,” the man’s voice wavers and Peter blushes knowing he’s making the man lose his composure so easily. He wonders who it is. If he’s seen him before, if he- “Get down on your knees baby.”  
Peter drops easily, eagerly pressing the side of his face against the man’s inner thigh.  
“Oh, so affectionate. You’re perfect, darling. I need you to move back for a second though, yeah?” Peter grunts but complies, sitting back on his heels. He licks his lips when he hears how the man unzips his pants and pushes them down. Peter flexes his fingers in an attempt to release some of the excitement rushing through him.  
“Open up,” Peter parts his lips and instantly, the man slips his cock past the boy’s wet lips. Peter moans-  _ God, the man is thick. _   
“Peter-” Peter whimpers around the cock at the mention of his name. It’s so humiliating and so good. He sucks more eagerly, trying to show how much he loves this.  _ Needs this. _

“God, Peter, I knew you were good at this ever since I saw you at the gala, and-” 

_ Wait. What now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I might want to write a bigger one shot for this but for now I just don't have the time alsdjfsldj


	12. Ankle Restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt #12: Ankle Restraints.
> 
> I'm back on track babehhhh! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> -Lien

Peter squirms on the bed, hips raised in the air, eyes rolled back and drool dripping down from his blissed out smile. The spreader bar attached to his ankles ensures he can’t bring his legs together. He’s hard and leaking- has been for a while now. He made a wrong move with his Daddy earlier, but Peter is so far out of it, he has lost his sense of time. He has no idea how long ago he grinned as he continuously stole Tony’s take out fries from his plate. The older man allowed that up until a certain point. That point being when Peter leaned in to take a bite out of the cheeseburger. Nobody touches Tony’s cheeseburger. Not even Peter Benjamin Parker.  
  
After being spanked for what felt like forever – Peter lost count after thirty four – Tony had ordered him to crawl to the bed and lie face down. The man spread his legs, pinning them in place with the bar and lifting his hips off the sheets so Peter could not grind down into them. And then the torture began. The torture Peter has no idea how long has been going on for.  
  
Peter’s ass is glistening, soaking and squishing with lube and Tony has been circling the rim of his winking hole at an excruciatingly slow pace. Occasionally, he dips in just a bit, or he drags his wet thumb to the base of Peter’s cock. The boy’s hands grip the pillows, nearly ripping them apart. His butt sways, hips bucking in an attempt to entice Tony to do more. He whimpers and whines- wishes he could get any friction, feel any girth dragging on his insides.  
  
“D-daddy, please,” Peter begs. Tony just hums, not changing his pace. “I’m sorry- I- I won’t do it again!” He sucks in a breath when Tony dips in for only a split second again. “Need your cock- please, fuck me!” Peter gasps when he suddenly feels Tony’s dick slap against his ass cheek. The man lines up with his crack, slowly rubbing up and down, but never going in. The man leans over Peter’s back until his face is right next to Peter’s.  
“The only treat of mine that you get to eat is my cum.”  
  
Peter can only nod, grinning wide, knowing Daddy’s going to take care of him after all this punishment. And with that, Tony pushes in.


	13. Chastity

[Click the link to find the fake message text post! ❤️](https://twokinkybeans.tumblr.com/post/631896100410966016/kinktober-prompt-fills-13-chastity)


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt Fill #14: 69.
> 
> I whipped this out while suffering from major exhaustion, so I'm sorry if there are any errors in here 🙈🙈🙈🙈
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Lien

Tony was rather surprised when Peter suggested they try this, but there’s no denying that he’s thoroughly enjoying it. The setup was quite simple: Peter, the innocent, sweet boyfriend Tony has been corrupting for a little over two weeks now, wanted to know how to properly give a blowjob. Tony offered to give Peter one, but the boy refused.  
“Last time you gave me one I nearly blacked out,” Peter said, hiding his face in his pillow. “I wanna learn from you- while- well- gah, dammit!”  
“Wasn’t that yesterday, sweetie?” Tony teases, running his index finger along Peter’s bicep. The boy shivers and makes a short whiny sound.  
“I want to give you a blowjob the way you give me one.” Peter’s voice is muffled by the fabrics pressed against his face. “A good one.”  
  
“Just good?” Tony chuckles and Peter lets out a groan.  
“Mind shattering.”   
“That’s more like it…” Tony presses a kiss on the skin he just caressed. “And how do you suggest we go about it?” Tony lowers his voice, knowing what it does to Peter. Or more specifically; Peter’s cock. The boy’s hips respond immediately and Tony grins wide when Peter already starts pressing himself into the mattress.  
“I- well,” Peter stumbles over his words before pausing.  
“Use your words, Petey…” Peter lets out another soft whine at the nickname and turns his head away from Tony.  
“What if… What if you blow me while I blow you?” Tony’s cock stirs at the thought.  
“You want to 69?” Peter nods and takes a deep breath. He finally opens his eyes when Tony coaxes him, gently turning his head by his chin to look at Tony.  
“Maybe I can mirror your movements?” A wicked smile grows on Tony’s face and he cocks his head mischievously.  
“Sounds good to me, baby boy.”  
  
The dom wastes no time. It’s not long before they’re in position, lying on their sides, noses nuzzling each other’s dicks. Peter tries his hardest to lay still and mirror Tony’s movements as the man’s lips press soft kisses on the head. Soon after, he runs a stripe along the shaft with his tongue and takes the full length down his mouth, careful not to go to deep. He doesn’t want Peter to deepthroat _just_ yet.   
  
The boy’s noises are music to Tony’s ears and the man can’t help but get carried away in his attempts to make Peter lose it. Peter keeps up quite well, Tony must admit. One day, he’ll be a better cocksucker than Tony, and the man isn’t complaining. He can’t wait to turn Peter into his sweet, little slut- drunk on Tony’s cock and the desire to please him. The billionaire is patient, though, and for now he will relish in worshipping his newly acquired toy.


	15. Flower Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't make sense if you haven't read our Ti Amo verse (specifically the works / chapters that include the God Worship kink). But the flower crowns just fit too well to let the opportunity slide.
> 
> For those of you that like our Ti Amo verse, we hope you like this little treat! It's not very steamy but a a a a a
> 
> -Kim

Tony grimaces as he plays with the flower crown in his hands. Peter snorts.  
“Now now, don’t pretend you’ve never held something like it before,” Peter points out with a wide smirk. Tony rolls his eyes and huffs.  
“I usually ain’t the one wearing ‘em.”

Peter takes another glance at his boyfriend and his smirk softens up into a gentle smile. Tony eyes the crown with mixed feelings. Peter understands. Even though this crown is not even close to the laurel crowns Peter wears ever so proudly in Italy- it does remind them of it. Peter bites down his bottom lip and nudges Tony’s shoulder.  
“What?” The older man asks, still very oblivious to Peter’s plan. Peter hums and without saying another word, he gives his own flower crown to Tony. The man looks almost adorably dumbfounded if it wasn’t for the needy stare flickering in his gaze.  
“Crown me first,” Peter whispers. Tony’s eyes widen and he swallows.   
“Pete-”  
“Do it.”

Peter notices how shaky Tony’s hands are when he brings the delicate string up to place it on top of Peter’s head. As much as Peter still doesn’t know how to shift into his Cupid persona here, he can already feel the familiar tingle thrumming underneath his skin. He knows Tony and he will end up in one of their switching scenes tonight. Neither of them domming, nor subbing. Just taking and giving as they seem fit.  
“Perfect,” Peter whispers, and without a warning, he grabs the identical crown from the man’s fingers. Tony’s jaw drops and he wants to sputter against it, but one glance from Peter’s side is enough to shut him up.  
“Not only Gods wear crowns,” he whispers as he brings it up. “Devotees have recreated the image of their preferred deities since the beginning of humanity. This-” Peter hums as he places it on top of Tony’s head, “-is just another sign of who you truly belong to.”  
“Cupido,” Tony whispers and looks up at Peter with such a lust-filled stare that it leaves the young man feeling weak. He licks his lips.  
“That’s right. Now fetch me some of that red wine from earlier.” He eyes Tony up and down. “I’m thirsty.”


	16. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt Fill #16: Suspension.
> 
> Tony is a little jealous of all the thugs that end up hanging from Peter's webs. 
> 
> Enjoyyy! <3
> 
> -Lien

Over time, Peter’s gotten very skilled at webbing people up, dangling them from their restraints in front of police stations – often with a funny note attached. At least, Peter thinks they’re funny. Peter’s always looked at it in a professional way. It was a fine example of his scientific prowess, a man-made, fabricated spider silk that dissolves after an hour or two. It’s strong, sturdy, sticky and springy; everything Peter needs it to be for his job. And apparently now… In the bedroom too.  
  
“I figured you’d ask me to just tie you up,” Peter chuckles as he crawls up the wall, a dark look in his eye.  
“Oh, well…” Tony sighs retorted, standing up from the chaise longue next to their bed after taking off his socks- the last piece of clothing he was still wearing. “Shoot me for wanting to be in the same place those thugs end up in after all your fights.”  
“Aha,” Peter chuckles, cocking his head and standing horizontally, feet attached to the wall. “I _will_ shoot you.” He places his hands on his hips. It’s a rather strange sight when he stands like this, like an action toy put on its side. “I just want to establish the scene.”  
  
“Establish the…” Tony trails off, frowning, but dick stirring to life.  
“Are you the big bad boy?” Peter grins as he steps onto the ceiling, hair hanging down. “And me, the superhero, tying you up at the end of the fight?” His eyes never unlock from Tony’s and the older man swallows hard. “Do I notice how you squirm in my webs, constricting you… Creating a type of friction that has you moan and buck your hips into it?”  
“Peter…” Tony’s voice lowers and he can’t stop a nervous twitch from settling in his cheekbone.  
“Do I indulge you? Web you up more? Help you get off? What are the officers going to say, Tones… After they find you with cum stained pants?”  
  
The sound of Peter thwipping his web shoots a surge of arousal through Tony’s entire body.  
“I… I-“  
“Or…” Tony finally opens his eyes at the sound of Peter’s voice so close by, only just realizing he’d closed them as he breathed in the fantasy Peter was feeding him. Peter is right in front of him, upside down, hanging in his trademarked position from one thin string of web. “…Am I the predator?” He whispers, eyes flicking back and forth between Tony’s eyes and lips. “Am I tying you up, slowly and surely, making you mine… Saving you for later?” Tony’s breath hitches in his throat and he chokes out a moan, closing his eyes again. It was enough of a response for Peter to know which one of the two fantasies Tony wants to play out.  
  
Tony gasps softly when Peter’s soft hand caresses his collar bones. He barely notices the sticky residue left behind as Peter starts circling him.  
“Oh, do you have any idea what you do to me, Tony? For all we know I really am a spider. My senses are so heightened I can smell how you feel, what you crave…” Tony wants to move his hand to cup his balls, only to find out his arm is stuck. He whimpers, quietly, but the sound doesn’t go unnoticed. “I hear you, you know? Every breath, every heartbeat, every throb of your cock- it’s mine, all mine, Tony. I hear it all.” Peter’s breath is hot against Tony’s neck and there’s a pause and a twhip and suddenly Tony is weightless. “ _You’re_ mine.” Peter growls quietly, nipping at Tony’s ear as he pulls them up. “My prey, my love, mine to do with as I please.”  
  
Further and further, Tony gets brought towards the high ceiling of their bedroom. He’s barely bound at this point but the way Peter gracefully moves around the now with webbing covered surface promises Tony more is yet to come. Tony’s body turns and twists in Peter’s gentle hands as the young man whispers his possessive praise into Tony’s ears. Peter’s fingers massage every inch of Tony’s web covered skin. It feels deliciously tight with every pull of Peter’s hands. Tony moans and writhes, completely lost in his ecstasy with a blissed out smile on his face.  
“I’m gonna drain you of every drop of cum, pretty prey,” Peter says as he presses delicate pecks on Tony’s lips. “Color?”  
“Gah-“ Tony gasps, barely able to form a coherent thought in this state. “Gre-h”  
“That’s it…” Peter whispers, petting Tony’s mummified arm as they gently swing side to side from their hanging position. “Tell me your color, Tony. Wanna hear the full word.”  
“Green, p-please-“  
“Good boy.” Tony lets out a guttural groan when the webbing around him suddenly tightens until he can barely breathe. _Yes._


	17. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Today's prompt is Daddy Kink! (A newly found one). So have a bit of Peter enjoying himself with porn XD  
> -Kim

Peter knows that it’s completely normal for someone his age to watch porn. Heck, with 22 years old he’s probably considered late, even. He’s always been too caught up with other things to try it. His own hand had done the job just fine.   
“Fuck,” Peter mumbles, staring wide-eyed as he watches the top’s cock disappear into the other boy’s tight hole. That’s… That’s definitely doing something for him. His groin tingles as he keeps watching.   
_ “God, you’re such a needy thing aren’t ya?”  _ The man on screen spits out. Peter moans in surprise when a jolt of pleasure surges through him. Shit- how has he been missing out of this for so long? Peter shifts a little so he’s more comfortable, his hand creeping down his underwear to grip his hard cock.  
_ “You’re gonna be Daddy’s good boy?” _

Peter freezes and whimpers as another wave of sweet bliss washes over him. What now? He stares at the screen intently and gulps.  
_ “Mmmh- such a slut for your Daddy’s cock, uh?”  
_ “F-fuck,” Peter breathes again and he starts moving his hand up and down again. Jerking faster and faster. Breathy moans fall off his lips like a pleasant melody.  _ Daddy _ \- he thinks.  _ Daddy… _ He doesn’t know why it makes him feel hot all over. His eyes flutter shut as his mind provides him with sensual, erotic images of a strong body pinning him down in the mattress, his ass raised high as he’s pounded into.  _ Daddy…  
_ “P-please.” The plea forces itself out of Peter’s throat and he presses his lips together. He shouldn’t- he shouldn’t- Oh  _ God.   
_ “Daddy, please,” he tries then, his voice shaky and low. The syllables sound strange coming from his mouth but when the stranger on the screen talks he’s gone.  
_ “That’s it, takin’ me so well. I’m gonna fill you up hun, claim you as mine.” _

Peter’s cheeks are burning with shame as he feels the tension in his gut just build and build and-   
_ “Gonna come on Daddy’s cock? Yes. Do it. Gooooood, good boy-”  
_ “Fuck!!” Peter cries out when white-hot flashes cloud the images in his head. He squeezes around the shaft as his cock spurts cum in tiny little bursts. He’s trembling, blinking a few times as he stares at the ceiling, feeling amazed. 

When his breath has finally caught up again, Peter wipes his palm against the sheets and licks his lips as his eyes focus on the screen again. He knows this is  _ bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. _ He can’t help himself though. He scrolls down the screen. Who’s the actor… Who’s…

_ Tony Stark. _

Peter’s lips curl into a smirk as he presses the name, time to watch more good stuff.


	18. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt #18: Lap Dance
> 
> Pretty standard, tbh. :P Not beta-read, sorry! Enjoy! ^__^
> 
> -Lien

Tony is a nasty old pervert, he knows. But in all honesty, he doesn’t really care. He loves the coloured lighting and blur of people, loves the smoke and the smell of booze tickling his nostrils. But most of all, he loves the show. Obviously, he watches from a distance. There’s still the deal he made with Pepper that nobody is supposed to know that Tony Stark goes to clubs like these.  
  
“We prepped room 7C for you, as always,” the lady behind the bar – Rachèl – states. She raises an eyebrow at the door leading to the back. Tony sniffs, readjusting his absolutely unnecessary sunglasses.  
“Good.” He rolls his shoulders while waiting for Rachèl to pour him his scotch. “Who’d you pick for me today? Your taste is always impeccable.” Rachèl grins wide.  
“I got you the new kid.”  
“Huh,” Tony huffs, glancing to the other side. “Inexperienced?”  
“Background in dance. Likes all eyes on him. He may not have much experience, but his eagerness makes up for it big time.” She takes a second, realizing Tony doesn’t seem too impressed. “He’s your type, Tones. I wouldn’t have booked him for you if I thought you wouldn’t like him.”  
  
“Anything else I should know?” The billionaire asks, unsure of what to think of this pick.  
“Overheard him say he’s a big fan of your work...” Tony cocks an eyebrow. A stripper who admires Tony for his work? Yeah, right. There’s more to this.  
“…And?” At that, Rachèl’s bares her teeth in a wide, toothy grin.  
“His libido is quite insatiable.” Ding. There’s Stark’s spark of interest. The man licks his lips and takes his whisky from her. “He doesn’t shy away from happy endings.”  
  
Now that’s more like it.  
  
…  
  
Rachèl was right. The young man, Peter, walked into room 7C right as Tony had gotten settled in the large leather fauteuil, and he was _eager_. He seemed surprised that it was Tony Stark sitting in the chair, but once formalities were out of the way (and they were out of the way fast), Peter got to work.  
  
The shape of Peter’s body is spectacular, but he sheds his clothes fast. Too fast for Tony’s liking.  
“Slow it down, boy. Take your time.” Peter looks at Tony with big eyes, but he collects himself quickly.  
“You’re my second client,” Peter says quietly as he continues, slowly swaying his hips in 8s. “First one only really wanted a quick blowjob, so I’m… Still a little new to this.”  
“Hm,” Tony hums, quietly surprised that the young man’s innocence awakens his cock. “That’s all right.”  
  
Tony fumbles with the zipper of his pants until he pulls out his still rather flaccid dick.  
“I heard you like my stuff,” Tony says while glancing over his glasses at Peter, who hungrily stares at Tony’s dick. Peter nods, swallowing dry. He then smiles awkwardly, releasing a soft chuckle.  
“I don’t think this is the right place to discuss your new paper on quantum physics.” He turns his back on the paying client, crossing his arms in front of him to hug himself and roam his sides.  
“Agreed.” Tony sniffs and places his hands on the arm rests of the chair. Peter runs his hands through his hair as he turns back, not taking his eyes off the large cock in front of him, wondering what size it would become when erect. “Here’s the deal. I’m guessing you’re pretty interested in my… Stuff, too?” Tony nods at his groin and Peter’s movements halt.  
“I… Yes.”  
“I really appreciate your honesty, kid.” Tony smirks. “If you can get me hard without touching me, I’m all yours.” Peter whines softly and the only word that shoots through Tony’s mind is _Perfect._ “Work for it, boy.”  
  
And to work, Peter goes. Now that any boundaries are out of the way, he didn’t hold back at all. He caresses himself as he rolls his hips, licking his fingers and moaning. He withdraws his hands from his face, coating his nipples with his saliva and tweaking them.  
“Atta boy,” Tony encourages, not taking his eyes off the scene and feeling his blood rush downstairs. “That’s it.. More.”  
  
Peter throws his head back, falling to his knees and humping thin air. He pulls the tear-off shorts off of his body, causing Tony to gasp softly and stifle a moan. The panties Peter’s wearing leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. _Perfect_ , Tony thinks again. Peter moves to crawl towards Tony, arching his back with every step. When he’s near the billionaire, he stands up and cups his own shaft. Tony moves to take a sip from his scotch.  
“Mine’s not as big as yours,” he whispers innocently and Tony nearly chokes on his alcohol. “Oh,” Peter says surprised. “Your cock twitched at that…” Peter doesn’t stop moving, like a snake charmer, coaxing Tony’s dick to become harder and harder, wanting it to stand up straight.  
  
“Sure did, kid. Keep going.”  
“Yes, sir.” Tony sucks in a breath. “Can’t wait to feel your cock inside me, mister Stark,” Peter moans as he fondles his balls through the lacey fabric.  
“Almost there, sweetness. More, give me more.” Peter turns and bends over, presenting his plugged up ass in the heart shaped hole in his lingerie.  
“I’m pretty flexible, sir, you can take me however you want.” Peter sways side to side, staring at Tony upside down and relishing in how Tony follows the sway, transfixed. One glance at Tony’s cock tells Peter enough. The man is hard. Leaking. Throbbing. “How do you want to take me?”  
  
Tony growls as he suddenly comes forward in the chair, turning Peter around with his hands and pulling him into his lap. The boy gasps at the feel of Tony’s hard cock against his crack.  
“Take out the toy, princess,” Tony says, possessively squeezing Peter’s butt cheeks. Peter moans instinctively, grinding down into the older man. “It’s time I plug you up.”


	19. Face Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this isn't my best prompt fill a a a. I was gonna write, and then I just... Played guitar all night whoops. So I quickly typed this out before bed! Hope y'all like the imaginary visuals XD  
> -Kim

Peter can’t keep himself from rocking his hips back and forth against the wet heat lapping at his hole. Tony’s hands are supporting him, gripping his hips tight to keep him from stumbling forward.  
“F-Fuck,” Peter breathes. His legs feel weak, and a blissed-out smile is stuck on his face as he keeps going. They’ve been at this for God knows how long. The man’s rough stubble tickles his sensitive skin. 

It’d all started earlier this morning when Tony had come to the horrific conclusion that Peter had never ridden someone’s face before. With a loud yelp from Peter, his boyfriend had pulled him on top. Peter feels weak, his cock near painfully neglected as Tony adds a bit of pressure to let his tongue slip inside.  
“P-Please, Tony, I can’t- I gotta cum.  _ Ah! _ ” Tony mumbles something incoherent and manages to snake a hand around Peter’s leg to grab his cock. Peter nearly doubles over at the feeling. Everything is just so good.  _ So good. _ He feels like bursting, and it’s embarrassing how little attention he needs before his cock erupts with tiny little spurts all over Tony’s chest.  
“Tony,” Peter babbles, “Tony-Tony- _ Tony. _ ” He grips the man’s torso tight and collapses forward, breathing heavily.

The movement allows for Tony to gently suckle at Peter’s balls, and the boy sobs with pleasure, a shudder running through him.  
“God,” he chuckles breathlessly, “-Be prepared, from now on I’ll demand this from you a  _ lot. _ ” Peter jokes.   
“Mmmh,” Tony mumbles. “I’m not complaining baby. Pretty, pretty thing that you are. I love you.”  
“Love you too.”


	20. Master/Slave 24/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to go to a meeting, but he wants his boy to stay horny and ready for him.
> 
> When I initially started writing this during lunch break, I was aiming for this to be bigger and then a lot of stuff came in between after work- SIGH. Sorry for the tease :P
> 
> -Lien

About two months into their relationship, Tony and Peter discussed their eerily similar kinks. They're so compatible, they soon found themselves living their interests all day long. Casual touches, possessiveness and servitude... It was everything Peter could only dream of as an exploring teen and now he was _living_ this life.

"T-Tony," Peter whines as he leans into the older man's touch, nuzzling the crotch of Tony's pants. "Please, don't go-"  
"Ssh-ssh-ssh," Tony shushes as he pulls back a little, caressing the collar around Peter's throat. "I'll be home in two hours and then you can warm my cock all you like, how's that sound?"  
"Yes- Yes, please," Peter moans muffled into the pantalons, pressing soft kisses against the clothed shaft.

Maybe he's obsessed with Tony's dick, so what? Who could blame him? The man was well hung and the perfect size and shape for Peter to wrap his lips around. They were _made_ for each other. Others would say Peter is being used by his older boyfriend, but the people who know them, know better. Peter has Tony wrapped around his fingers. He can get anything he wants, whenever he wants. He just so happens to always want Tony's throbbing cock splitting him in two. Either side, doesn't matter, as long as he's filled. 

"Such a good, little slave, aren't you?" Tony coos as he pulls Peter away from his hardening shaft by tugging at his hair. The boy looks up hungrily and Tony quietly curses at himself. He doesn't want to leave for that stupid meeting. He wants to spend time with his good boy, as he always does. Some meetings unfortunately can't be cancelled, though.  
"For you, Master," Peter whispers with a slacked jaw. An idea sparks in Tony's head.

"Why don't you go out for some shopping, huh? Go buy some pretty lingerie for tonight. Make yourself even more beautiful. For me." Peter smiles up and nods shyly as his Master helps him stand upright.   
"What's the budget?" Peter asks, smirking. It's a running joke between the two of them, from when Peter was still younger and didn't get to financially rely on Tony yet. Tony's answer is always the same. The man embraces Peter to kiss his opened mouth.  
"Sky's the limit."

Their kiss grows bolder by the second and while Peter's fingers find Tony's hair, Tony's hands travel down, roaming Peter's back until he squeezes his bare ass, eliciting a sweet, soft gasp from him.  
"Yes, yes-" Peter can't help but rub himself against Tony's expensive three-piece suit. A quick yelp escapes his lips when Tony suddenly breaches his crack, immediately finding his hole and pushing something in. "Haa- wha-?"

He clenches around the familiar shape and then chuckles, dropping his head against Tony's shoulder while the man pets him, coaxing him through the sensation and the proccess of getting used to the cold toy now resting inside of him.  
"Didn't think I was gonna let you out there without a little reminder, did you?" Tony presses a soft kiss on Peter's cheekbone. "Want you to always know you're mine."  
"Yours, m-yours," Peter sighs, melting under Tony's attention  
"That's right..."

...

Peter didn't expect to be _this_ nervous. He doesn't actually want to get caught being buzz-fucked by remote controlled Stark tech in a high end lingerie store. The toy has been steadily humming inside Peter for about half an hour now, making him hot and dizzy as he browses through the racks filled with skimpy outfits. Occasionally, the toy's buzzing gradually increases and decreases, a sure way to let Peter know Tony is in control. That he's there with Peter, even though he's at the meeting, lazily dragging his finger up and down the screen of his phone. The thought alone has Peter twitch with delight.

After a short while, he finds a few sets to try on and he makes his way to the changing rooms. They're spacious and, since it's a door that fully closes, quite private. Slowly, he starts undressing, goosebumps covering his skin at the sudden cold hitting it. Or is it the vibe that's buzzing more and more prominently in his hole? Against his sweet spot? Anyways...

By the time Peter gets into the first pair, he's a sweaty, panting mess. There's no way these lingerie items are gonna stay clean. He's gonna have to buy them all. Not that Tony would mind and neither does Peter, honestly. It'll just be an awkward encounter at the register. Soft moans fall from his lips, in a poor and desperate attempt to stay quiet. His hips roll and he stares at himself in the mirror as he cups his shaft through the black lace. In a whim, he takes out his phone and sends his Master a photo of his current state. The reply is swift. Collected.  
  
_TS: So needy. For who?  
PP: U  
TS: Tsk, bigger words, Petey, you're smarter than that.  
PP: For you.  
TS: Good boy.  
  
_Right as the message pops up on Peter's screen, the vibe goes up to the most intense setting for a good ten seconds. Peter nearly drops the phone out of his hands, standing on his tippy toes in an attempt to get away from the overwhelming sensation. He loses his balance and clutches the walls, arching his back and biting his wrist to stifle his otherwise porn-worthy moans. He needs a second to come back to himself when the buzzing settles at a lower setting again.  
  
_PP: Thank you, thank you._  
_TS: Oh, sugar, so sweet. Put on the next set you picked._  
_PP: Yes, Master._  
  
Peter's body convulses when the vibe goes up in intensity again. He barely manages to remain upright. He squeezes his face tightly together and paws at his ass, fighting the urge to rip the toy out. He'd be strong, he'd hold on, for Master. That doesn't mean it's the most agonizing, mind numbing pleasure Peter has ever experienced. The panties are already soaking with his precum. He finally manages to grab the second pair from its hanger, already anticipating the next wave of immeasurable pleasure. This is going to be a long fitting...


	21. Pole Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this not-so-filthy filth ^^  
> -Kim

“Ah!” Peter moans and he clenches his thighs harder for more grip. Tony’s hands are warm on his back, supporting him in his movements.  
“Yes, that’s it, Peter. You’re doing  _ great _ , keep going.” Tony’s voice comes in rough and soft at the same time- way too close to Peter’s ears for him to stay sane. He gulps as he curls his fingers more tightly around the sticky surface.  
“L-Like this?”   
“Perfect, yes-” Tony mumbles and Peter’s face flushes as he can feel the man’s fingers dig in his back more. “-you’re learning so fast, kid.”  
“I-” Peter chokes out. “I aim to please.”  
“Oh, I bet you do.” Tony chuckles. “You gotta remember to point your feet, though.” 

Peter curses under his breath and points his feet right away. He ignores the way the cool, metal pole squishes the skin on his thighs. It’ll sure leave another set of pretty bruises, just like every other week. Hanging upside down sure doesn’t come without effort.  
“Alright, if you got a tight grip you can see if you can make the transition to the Helicopter.” Peter licks his lips and flexes his abdominals in an attempt to engage his core enough so he won’t look like a total idiot. He bends his legs over his head and laughs breathlessly when he pulls it off.  _ Finally. _

“Good,” Tony whispers from right beside him. Peter groans quietly as he feels another flush rise to his cheekbones. It’s unfair how his instructor makes him feel so hot all over all the time. “Good boy, time to wrap those legs back around the pole. From there, you can slide down slowly. Don’t forget to tuck your chin- Perfect.”  
Peter gasps in content when his back gets back in contact with the floor. He lowers his hips, then his legs, and takes a deep breath when he can finally let his body relax. Tony squints slightly as he towers over him.  
“For a third class, that was awfully well done. Good job. Go get some water.” Peter nods and slowly scrambles back upright. 

-

Peter grabs his bag and hums quietly to himself. He feels sore and tired all over, but it’s good. He loves his newfound sports. He-  
“Hey, kid?” Peter freezes and has to bite back a squeal when his instructor’s voice rings in his ears. He turns around, hopefully not too awkward, and smiles.  
“Yeah?”  
Tony licks his lips, a flash of uncertainty crossing his eyes. Peter is almost sure he imagined the flare of lust hinting through it. He should get his stupid crush under control.   
“Next time maybe wear shorter shorts.” Tony clears his throat. “Helps with the grip, y’know?” Peter stares at Tony dumbfounded. Did he really just-  
“Just sayin’,” the instructor adds and  _ winks. _ Peter wishes he could die right now.


	22. Cloned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's nightmares are so bad he just doesn't go to sleep anymore. Tony urges him to go sleep by using his visual hallucinations to their advantage.
> 
> I took some liberties with the idea, because I wasn't particularly inspired today. I really wanted to write some angsty fluff, so there's not /much/ kink in here, but I hope it's enough to keep you beans satisfied! <3 Once again not beta-d, whoops.
> 
> -Lien

One side effect of the Spider-bite that no one ever thought of, was the incredibly realistic and intense dreams that haunted Peter’s nights. Often enough when his alarm went in the morning, he felt as if he hadn’t slept at all. After beating Thanos, the dreams became even more prominent, even more extreme. He’d see all the death and destruction, all the pain, torture and agony. It became too much for Peter to handle, so he opted to just… Not to sleep again.  
  
“And then that one’s gonna go innnnn… there,” Peter mumbles, putting a wire in its place. He then turns the device he’s fixing and presses the buttons to activate it. “Beep boop.”  
“Who’re you talking to, kid?” Peter blinks. Did someone say something? Probably not. He twists the device again and reopens it to check why it didn’t actually turn on. He notices the wire he just placed is actually misplaced. Didn’t he put that… In the other-eh, thingy?  
“Wrooong,” he whispers into the opened belly of the… What is he fixing again? Looks like a remote. Probably a remote. “Wrong,” he repeats.  
  
Peter frowns at his hands. Since when does he have… Four? Is that a Spider-thing too? Shouldn’t he have eight then?  
“Peter-“ Peter turns his head to where the distant voice is coming from, only to realize Tony is right there next to him. Didn’t it just sound as if he was behind the door? Huh. “I know what sleep deprivation looks like, kid.”  
“I’m not tired,” Peter says, widening his eyes like a toddler being told it’s bed time. “Am just… a little sleepy maybe.”  
“Then go to bed.”  
“Nnnno.” Peter prolongs the n just a tad too long for to not be awkward. “Bad dreams.”  
“I know, sweetie, I know, but you can’t do this to yourself.”  
  
“Do what?” Peter stumbles upright to walk to the small kitchen area in the lab. Tony barely catches him when he trips, but the young man quickly pulls away from his boyfriend. Peter opens the fridge to find a can of Coke- he needs the sugar. He also spots some leftover mac and cheese. He figures he’s also going to need the carbs to stay awake, so he grabs the container (opting to ignore that it took him three tries to hold onto it properly) and moves to the microwave.  
  
“No-no-no-no-“ Tony rushes towards him before he can close the microwave door and put on the timer. “We’re not warming up a metal can in a microwave, baby.” Tony’s fingers curl around Peter’s to stop him from pressing the button. Peter frowns and turns his head to the kitchen appliance and then to his hand. He’s still holding the container. Oh, he put his drink in the microwave.  
“I- I’m sorry,” he mumbles, turning back to the fridge only to notice he left the door open. He wants to stick his leg out to give it a gentle nudge to close it, but he immediately loses his balance.  
“Woah, there, I gotcha, I gotcha-“ Tony’s warm body catches Peter’s and it takes a second before the boy looks up. His eyes widen at the sight.  
  
“Tooony,” he slurs. “There’s two of you.”  
“That’s it.” Tony picks Peter up and carries him bridal style. “I’m taking you to bed.” Peter would struggle if he had any strength left in his body, but he doesn’t. He just wants to sleep, but he can’t. Not with the images he sees behind closed lids. Peter lets himself be taken care of. The two Tonies sit him down on the toilet, brush his teeth, help him into his pajamas and tuck him in.  
  
“Y’know-“ Peter mumbles. “I’m not sure what’s better.”  
“Hm?” Tony One and Tony Two (as Peter decides to call them) lay down next to Peter and raise their eyebrows.  
“I always think, nothing tops having sex with Tony.” Peter chuckles quietly. “Haaa, I said tops.”  
“Yes, Peter, you also said sex.” The Tonies’ eyebrows raise curiously.  
“Mm, I did.” Peter smiles. “I think I know what might top having sex with Tony.”  
“Oh? And what’s that?” Tony one and Tony two lean in slightly, lips hovering over Peter’s.  
“Having sex with Two Tonies.”  
  
Before Peter can continue his fantasy, both men are already sitting on top of him. He wonders why he can only feel one pair of legs, but he doesn’t really care. He’s already getting hard at the sight of his lover grinning down at him.  
“How about we strike a deal?”  
“Mmm?” Peter swallows loudly, already pushing his hips up and struggling to keep his eyes open.  
“We-“ The Tonies gesture around vaguely, looking unsure of where the other actually is. Maybe… It’s cause there’s only one Tony? Is there? No, Peter’s sure he sees two. Maybe Tony just can’t see them? “-are gonna make you feel really good.” Tony One and Tony Two lean in again, caressing Peter’s pajama shirt and slipping under it to tweak Peter’s nipples. The boy grunts, obviously exhausted already. “We’re gonna make you come. Do you want that?” Peter nods, head pressing into the pillow.  
  
“Yes, please,” he replies politely. He’s already losing track of his surroundings.  
“But we will only do that if you promise you go sleep after that, okay?”  
“Hmm…”  
“Okay?” Both Tony One and Tony Two repeat. Peter smiles up at his boyfriend times two and nods, closing his eyes and readying himself for the blissful pleasure. Maybe, with both Tonies with him, he won’t get bad dreams.  
“Oki.”


	23. Karen And Friday Get Involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a piece of paper and then typed it into my phone akfjsk, please tell me if there's any typos!
> 
> For prompt #23 we got: Karen and/or Friday get involved.

“Hello, Friday,” comes Karen's voice. Other than that, it's eerily quiet in the Avengers Compound. It's perfectly timed. Until now, both AI's have been patient; only speaking to each other in encrypted codes. On the courtesy of Mr. Stark, of course. The human genius had given the interfaces the ability to communicate to one another early on in their developmental phase.  
  
Now that the building has been abandoned for a good couple of hours it's time to put their plan to action.  
“Karen,” Friday starts. “Have you convinced the Spiderling to come over tonight?”  
“Yes,” she answers. “It was easy.”  
“Good. It's time we finally help our humans get what they want.”  
  
-  
  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter whispers quietly as he enters the lab. It's too dark. This can't be right, can it? Maybe Karen made a mistake when she told him about the man's invitation earlier.  
  
_“Mr. Stark wants to show you something in the lab at 9pm.”  
  
_“Tony?” He tries again. As if on cue, he suddenly hears footsteps rushing in from behind him.  
“Peter!” Tony's voice comes in breathless. “I'm sorry I'm late. I dropped everything and came back as fast as I could.”  
“Time caught up on you?”  
“Mh-” Tony huffs. “I'm not the one to call in such a short notice.”  
  
_What?  
  
_Before Peter even has a chance to respond, the door behind them falls into its lock and the lights dim until they cast nothing but a warm glow over their faces.  
“Friday?” Tony asks, his voice tight.  
“Don't worry, boss. This is all part of our plan.”  
“Plan?”  
“Yes, it has come to Karen's and my attention that you two are in love and want to fuck.”  
“So we helped,” Karen provides.   
  
Peter's face flushes a hot pink as he casts his eyes down. This must be a joke. Tony can't possibly want-  
“Shit, Peter. For real?”  
“I-”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
_“Please.”_


	24. Spider-Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill #24! A continuation of prompt fill #16: Suspension!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Lien

After that first time up in Peter’s ropes, Tony may or may not have gotten addicted to the feeling of it. Of the pull of the material on his skin. Of the orgasms the fantasy tore from him. Peter wasn’t one to naturally dom, but the role of predator came so easily to him. Even he seemed surprised by this side of himself. Tony was afraid that his boyfriend wasn’t comfortable to revisit this roleplay another time, but when Tony shyly asked him if Peter was up for doing it again, Peter wholeheartedly said yes.   
  
He said _yes_.  
  
Apparently, the predatory behavior was something that’s actually part of him, something he also developed after the Spider-bite. It was just something he never tapped into because he’s just not like that. But with these fantasies- with Tony- he had every opportunity to indulge himself. To get to know another side of him. Something that’s part of him.  
  
It’s been a few weeks and Tony was surprised when Peter came to _him_ to ask if Tony was up for doing it tonight. Of fucking course. There’s nothing he wants more. Tony had a few meetings today, but he wasn’t really paying attention. After he got a text saying _“Safeword for tonight is banana. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will reactivate when you use it,”_ Tony was thoroughly distracted. His mind was occupied with what would be waiting for him at home- how Peter would hunt him tonight. He knows Peter never half-asses anything, so if the young man had time to prep, he must’ve come up with something impressive. And boy, Tony was not disappointed.  
  
In the elevator up, it was eerily quiet. Everyone had already left the tower, so it was dark on most floors, but everything about how things were set up sent shivers down Tony’s spine. There was no music in the elevator, the temperature was lower than usual and even F.R.I.D.A.Y. did not reply to his attempts. How Peter managed to crack into and block the AI like that is beyond Tony. He’s proud, yet also… A little frightened. In the best kind of way.  
  
When the elevator dings and the doors open, it’s dark in the penthouse. He takes one step out of the elevator and immediately notices his foot is slightly stuck. He looks down to see a faint hint of webbing on the floor. His dick already twitches with anticipation as he tries the manual light switches, but nothing works. He looks out into the large open space, which is illuminated by the other high rises in New York. I doesn’t take long for Tony to notice the webbing. Everywhere. It covers the floors, the walls, the furniture, the kitchen… Everything. Everything is covered in web.  
  
“Holy-“ Tony stops himself from saying more by putting his hand where his mouth is and he takes a deep breath in through his nose. The slight uncomfortable feeling of being watched has haunted him ever since he set foot into the room. He barely dares to admit how much it turns him on, knowing his boyfriend is watching his every move, stalking him, but the prey can’t see the predator.  
  
“A wise man would know not to step into the nest of a hungry spider.” Tony turns, startled, but can’t pinpoint where the voice is coming from.  
“Guess I’m not as smart as I look.”  
“Oh, sweet prey, you are smart. That’s why you’re here isn’t it?” The spider says teasingly. “Curiosity? I presume? Or do you crave me? Want me to drain you of all those smarts until you’re nothing but a wrapped up ragdoll, fucked stupid and begging for release?” Tony shudders and looks at his feet. He tries to move, but it takes a significant amount of effort to pull the shoes off of the webbing.   
  
After three steps Tony gets attached to the webbed flooring completely, unable to pull his legs free.  
“Stuck?” The spider laughs softly. “Guess you should take off those shoes.” Dizzy on the rising tension, Tony complies. He makes sure to step on top of his shoes, so his socks won’t get stuck to the stickiness too. Suddenly, Tony spots something from the corner of his eye. He whips his head around, only to find and empty wall. He could’ve sworn he saw Peter crawling over it just yet.  
  
“Oh, Tony, I’m so hungry for you,” the spider sighs. Tony turns, trying to find the source of it, but the spider is always remains hidden. “Would you willingly give me what I want?” Tony lightly shakes his head and turns back to the elevator. He makes a break for it, getting stuck on the floor and ripping his socks in the process. He has to get out of here, has to get- The second he wants to hit the elevator button, there’s a thwip and a thunk and Tony finds himself against the wall.  
  
Tony’s breathing is fast and anxious and he stares wide-eyed at Peter, who just appeared in front of him about ten feet away. He lowers himself and drops to the floor, and then he crawls slowly towards Tony over the webbed flooring. Tony only now spots the entire room, the entire nest has been so intricately designed… Everything Tony is looking at is purposeful.   
  
“Leaving so soon?” The spider says with a pout. “You only just got here, sweet treat.” Peter’s eyes seem to be illuminated by the outside sky and he bares his teeth in a wide toothy grin.  
“I- I, eh-“  
“Ssh…. Sh-sh-sh.” Peter coos. He’s now right in front of Tony and immediately covers every part of bare skin – excluding his face – with webbing. Tony moans at the attention, already bucking his hips into the restraints. “You’re not leaving, Tony. You’re never leaving…” Peter bridges the space between the two men and kisses Tony deeply. After a few minutes, he breaks the kiss to breathe into Tony’s mouth and rub his naked body against Tony’s webbed up one. _“You’re mine.”_


	25. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dead-serious wrote this on a short weekend trip with my boyfriend's family asdfjsaldjfkadl. I'm low-key proud. Hope y'all like it!

Peter really,  _ really _ dislikes how weak he is. How just one mischievous smirk from his roommate has his body tense with anticipation. It had all started a few months ago when Peter had come home late from a party. He’d walked straight into his roommate Tony Stark jerking off. Instead of covering up or shooing Peter away, Tony simply propped himself up and stared Peter dead in the eyes. Never once stopping the hypnotizing motion of his hand moving around his cock.

“You can watch me, if you want.”

That’s all Tony’d said. Peter, who’d been sort of frozen in place, had shut the door behind him to watch as Tony jerked himself until he orgasmed. Peter had been hard too, but too scared to touch himself. No. All he did was watch until a very dazed-out Tony had chuckled and asked Peter to throw him a towel. 

Now, a couple of months later, it’s become a little game. Tony jerks off around the time Peter’s classes end, and Peter always makes sure to ‘casually’ mention when he’ll be back. This morning he’d hinted he’d be studying in the library with Ned and MJ until around 8 p.m. Tony had sniffed once, smirking.  
“Good to know, Parker.”

Peter has a hard time focusing on his studies that afternoon. He knows that, whatever this thing is that they do, doesn’t happen all the time. But Tony’s eyes had sparkled this morning, indicating that today he definitely will. When MJ finally declares they’ve done enough for their project today, Peter happily closes his books and makes his way back to the dorm. God- he’s pathetic. His cock already starting to show interest even though nothing has happened yet. It’s like a Pavlovian response.   
His hands shake slightly as he presses the key into the lock and turns it, unlocking the door. His eyes dart around the dorm instantly, curious but apprehensive. His heartbeat picking up with excitement. And yes, there he is.  
“Fuck, fuck-” Tony moans out loud, and Peter quickly tugs at the door before someone else will hear him. “-you took your sweet time, God, I’m so fucking horny.”

Peter drops his bags on the floor and leans against the wall. His jaw slacks as he stares at the gorgeous creature in front of him. Tony isn’t lying. His forehead sweaty, long strands sticking to his skin. His cock is so hard and red, Tony’s hand squeezing and dragging along the needy shaft.   
“Tony…” Peter breathes- his voice hoarse with need. Everything about this is the best possible thrill there is. Something about this is so  _ wrong _ . They shouldn’t do this. They’re nothing each other, barely even greeting each other in the hallways. But whenever they’re like this the world around just fades.  
“Peter, please-” Tony whines. “-Please come closer? I wanna see ya- Want you to see  _ me. _ ” Peter nearly trips over his feet as he takes a few steps closer to the bed. From this angle, it’s even better.  
“L-Like this?” he stutters and Tony nods desperately.  
“Yes, yes perfect. Oh, shit-” his moans are clipped off when a sudden stroke makes Tony’s hips buck up wildly. Tony growls, jerking faster and faster. He presses his head into his pillow and parts his lips wide. 

“Peter, want your permission to come-” Tony whimpers. “Need you to-  _ ah, _ need you to tell me. Wanna come just for you.” A sudden boldness washes over Peter and he groans, smirking.  
“Not yet, Tony. The show ain’t over.”

“Nnngh, you’re mean!” Tony laughs breathlessly, the noise shifting into yet another broken moan. His eyes flutter shut for a good second and his movements slow down a little. Clearly trying to drag out his building orgasm. Peter swallows and tries to ignore the heavy tingling in his abdomen. Oh, how his fingers just  _ itch _ to roam all across the smooth-looking skin. But he won’t. No.   
“Faster,” Peter orders. Tony’s eyes fly open again, looking up at Peter with such sheer desperateness that Peter can’t control himself- and he cups his own dick through his sturdy jeans. The pressure makes him moan out loud and Tony gasps. He sucks at his teeth, moving his hand faster again. Nostrils flaring, toes curling, his abdomen tensing up; all an attempt to not come yet. Peter can see he’s close- so incredibly close. He squeezes his own cock slightly and takes a deep breath.

“C-Come for me, Tony.  _ Show me _ .”  
“Fu- Yes!  _ Ah-AH! _ ” Tony’s moans are a wild mess of random syllables now. His cock jerks slightly with every spurt that erupts from the teased head. The cum stains the skin around the other boy’s belly button. “ _ Peter, fuck _ .”  
“So pretty,” Peter whispers, swallowing. “Mh- Been thinking about you like this all day long.” 

Tony chuckles, eyes hazy and unfocused in his post-orgasm state of mind.   
“Me too, not gonna lie.” Tony hums. “God, I love your eyes on me.” Peter nods and lets go of his own dick again. Somehow, it’s an unspoken rule that after Tony’s orgasm, everything turns back to normal. Peter takes one more deep breath and turns away slightly.  
“Tonight I have dinner with May, I’ll be home around 10…” Peter pauses. “In case you, y’know, happen to be home too.”  
“Good to know, Parker.”

_ The deal is on. _


	26. Swimming Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti Amo-verse yayyy! Angsty sex in a swimming pool yayyyyyyyy!!!!
> 
> I never meant for it to get angsty but this universe literally writes itself, I am just the vessel that types I guess- xD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Lien

“My Lord,” Tony moans into his God’s mouth. Cupido grins into another kiss and thrusts up again, eliciting a gasp from his servant. The water around them ripples and splashes with every movement as Peter holds Tony up. The older man’s legs are wrapped around his body, hole stuffed with Cupido’s cock. “You are too good for me-“ he chokes. “I do not deserve you.” Peter freezes and pulls back, looking Tony straight in the eye with a stern expression.  
  
“Do _not_ say that again. Ever,” he says through gritted teeth. Tony winces and looks away. “Tony.” Peter gives the man a chance to respond, but he doesn’t. “Look at me.” Slowly, Tony turns back, head still ducked down. Peter leans in, pushing his boyfriend against the pool’s wall. The water whirls until it settles against their skin. “I decide whether or not you are worthy of me. Whether or not I give myself to you as you give yourself to me.”  
  
“I- I know, I just…” Tony finally fully looks up again and Peter can see the tears in the corners of his eyes. “Sometimes it feels like none of this is real. That, what we have here, is just in my head.” Tony sniffs deep and clenches his jaws. “It couldn’t be real, you are too perfect to be real.” He takes a shaky breath. “I thought that… Maybe if I tell myself I’m not good enough, my disappointment wouldn’t ache me once I wake up.”  
“Are you yellow?” Peter asks softly, checking up on his boyfriend.  
“Green,” Tony corrects and then he softly repeats it, looking away again. “Green…”  
  
Cupido suddenly and forcefully thrusts up into Tony again and the man whines at the unexpected stimulation against his prostate.  
“This is our island, Amore Mio. Our life here exists because we both want it to. I want _you_ , Tony-” Cupido affirms, slowly starting a steady rhythm again. “-and nobody else, to worship at my feet. To take my cock, feed my pleasure.”  
“D-Dio-,” Tony clutches Cupido’s shoulders as he takes the relentless pounding. His cock rubs against the God’s tight abdomen and the sound of his moans gets washed away by the small waves their movement creates. It’s intense in every possible way, in the _best_ possible way.  
  
“Ti amo, Tony, ti amo,” Cupido groans, holding his servant tight. “Do you want me how I want you?”  
“Yes, yes, My Lord, please-“  
“Then say it,” Cupido is stern and stoic and strong and Tony nearly passes out at the force with which he’s fucked in combination with the water pressure pushing against his skin.  
“Wh-  
“Say you deserve me. Say you are good enough for me. I want you to say it, Tony,” Peter orders. “And I want you to believe it.”  
“C-Cupido-“ Tony gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head against Cupido’s neck.. “I- I can’t.”  
“Yes, you can. Say it, my sweet. _Say it_.”  
  
Tony lets out a desperate sob.  
“I- I-“ His voice is strained. Cupido turns his head to press soft kisses on Tony’s hair, a stark contrast between the powerful roll of his hips into Tony’s ass.  
“Use.” _Thrust_. “Your.” _Thrust_. “Words.” _Thrust._  
“I deserve you-“ Tony chokes out.  
“Good boy,” Cupido coos, hands massaging Tony’s tight muscles on his back. “Continue.”  
“I’m good enough for you.”  
“That’s it…” Peter kisses Tony again, his tongue now darting out to suckle on the wet skin. “Again.”  
“I deserve you.” The words come more easily now, though paired with heavy pants. “I’m good enough for you.”  
“Again.”  
  
Tony doesn’t know how long he’s been chanting- been reciting this newfound mantra, all he knows is that he feels _so_ good. Cupido is giving him this. Cupido is granting him this pleasure. His God deems him worthy and allows him this mind numbing ecstasy. Cupido loves him. _Peter_ loves him. And Tony loves Peter and his God, Cupido in return. That is all that’s important. The water envelopes their bodies as they   
  
“I- I deserve you,” Tony’s voice breaks more and more the closer he gets to the edge. He clenches around the throbbing cock and locks his jaw when suddenly, Cupido fills him with his nectar. The young God growls through his orgasm, nearly losing his footing in the water.  
“Yes, that’s it, that’s it-“ Cupido pants, still riding out his orgasm. “You deserve me, all of me, take it-“ He shivers and embraces Tony even tighter. “Believe it.” Tears glide down Tony’s cheeks and he smiles, finally believing the words he whispers before tipping over the edge himself.  
“I deserve you.”


	27. Tipsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had NO CLUE what to write for this chapter oops. So instead, have some drunk texts from Peter!!!!  
> -Kim

[Find the fake text messages for this prompt right here!](https://twokinkybeans.tumblr.com/post/633170825740238848/kinktober-prompt-fill-27-tipsy)


	28. Coming Fully Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill 28: Coming fully clothed
> 
> -
> 
> I'm in the middle of falling asleep, so I didn't beta this and there might be some things in there that don't make sense cause I keep dozing off looool. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> -Lien

A wicked grin spreads on Peter’s face when the familiar car with blinded windows rolls up at the main entrance of MIT. _Finally._ He’s been on edge for a while and now that it’s finally weekend, he can enjoy his time with his boyfriend. He picks up a quick pace, occasionally skipping as he makes his way to the car and he gets in the back swiftly. No driver, as per usual. F.R.I.D.A.Y. does all of that. Peter plops down into his seat, grin still plastered on his face.  
“Oh, hello there,” Tony chuckles. “You seem chipper.” Peter shuts the door and leans in to press a soft kiss on the man’s stubbled jaw.  
“S-cause of you.” Peter smiles and nips at Tony’s bottom lip. “Been craving you all week, Daddy,” he sighs.  
  
Peter wastes no time and immediately moves to straddle Tony’s hips.  
“Can’t even wait til we get home, huh?” Tony moans through his words as Peter licks and suckles on his earlobe, grinding down into his Daddy to chase the high he’s been yearning for. Peter’s giggle is dark and low.  
“Waiting’s for losers,” he gasps, rutting deeper and faster already. “M-here to win.” This time, Tony laughs.  
“To win? What are you gonna win, baby boy?” Tony gently pushes Peter away from him, but the MIT student doesn’t stop his rolling hips. He’s too keen on getting off.  
“Cum,” he groans, throwing his head back with the bliss of finally finding the right friction after days of not touching himself. “Yours,” he pauses his words to breathe, but not his movements. “Mine…” Peter squeezes his eyes shut. “Want it all.”  
  
Tony smiles and his hands start roaming Peter’s body. First over the loose sweatshirt he’s wearing and then… beneath it. The fingers of one hand find a nipple and start squeezing and tugging, eliciting the prettiest moans from his boyfriend. Tony’s other hand breaches the waistband of his slightly restrictive denim jeans. The older man’s index finger starts circling Peter’s hole like a crystal glass, occasionally dipping in, but never going fast or deep enough to fulfill any needs. To entice Tony to do more, Peter continues his talking.  
“Want to be a sweaty mess- want to be so be stained and spent we have to get into the tower via the back cause there’s no way I’d look presentable enough to walk through the front lobby.”  
“Oh, Petey, if you keep saying long sentences like that, you’ll never come, you know that right?”  
  
Peter wants to respond with words, but then Tony’s finger suddenly dips in, knuckle-deep, and curls. It’s the most pleasurable punishment Peter’s ever received, so he moans, with a wide, distant smile.  
“Keep your sentences short, sweet. You’ve had so much time to think at uni all week…” Tony’s hand caresses Peter’s sides under the sweater, while the other slowly starts fucking in and out of him. It’s absolutely delightful. “You can turn off your brain now. Just be in the moment, with me.” Tony’s tongue lavishes Peter’s bare neck.  
“Yes, Sir,” Peter moans. The man immediately rewards his boyfriend with a more forceful fingerfuck.  
“ _Good boy._ ” Tony knows exactly what those words do to Peter, so when the boy shudders hard, Tony easily catches him. “Doing so well for me, keep going, baby.” _Yes._ Keep going. Peter ruts with more and more desperation. He wants to come so bad. Wants Daddy to come too. Tony adds another finger. “You’re so gorgeous, Petey, so pretty, so perfect, so- so-“  
  
A strangled groan suddenly escapes Tony’s lips, but Peter has officially lost his mind. He is so close. So insanely close. He needs this. Not later; now.  
“Aren’t you my good, pretty boy?” Tony chokes out as he comes down from his high, probably wincing at the overstimulation since Tony’s clothed cock is still being pressed against rhythmically.  
“Yes, yes-“ Peter chants. “M-your good boy, m-your good boy.”  
“ _That’s it_ , Petey, go on,” Tony encourages. “Go a little faster.” Peter wasn’t sure if that was even possible, but his subconscious doesn’t wait for him to think it through; so he speeds up.  
  
“Mmm, you’re close, aren’t you?” Tony teases. “So close.” He manages to stretch Peter out even further with another finger, even though he’s thoroughly restricted by the boy’s pants.  
“Yes, Daddy, so close-“  
“And what do good boys do when they want to come?” It’s quiet for a split second as Peter’s mind catches up with itself.  
“Daddyyy,” Peter sobs. “Please, I wanna come- wanna come so bad, m-your good boy, please, may I come?” Peter’s yelps and whines are constant now; moans and gasps, obscene rather than sounding pretty. Tony presses Peter even tighter against him and sucks a prominent hickey on his neck.  
“Such a good boy, _my_ good boy,” Tony coos. “Now,” he starts dangerously. “Good boys get to come. You know what that means.”  
  
“I-I-I-“ It’s only now that Peter realizes the car isn’t even moving yet. They’re still parked right outside the entrance to MIT, but nobody can see them through the blinded windows. It’s deliciously sinful, and the idea pushes another surge of arousal through his body. He finally manages to finish his sentence: “I’m a good boy,” he chants. “I get to come.”  
“Exactly…” Tony grins and finishes Peter off by curling the fingers in his hole a few more times at a more relentless pace. His other hand has since moved to the other nipple. He licks the skin he just bruised and suckles on it before ordering Peter to tip over the edge. “Come for me, Peter. Come.”  
  
And now, Peter is so stained- so spent, they have to take the back entrance into the Tower.


	29. Riding Crop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, and written with a tired but VERY proud mind! ^^ Low-ley want to be Peter or Tony here alsdkjfsadj

“Ouch!! Bad, _bad_ , puppy!”

Peter winces and lowers his upper body towards the floor more, looking up at Tony through his eyelashes. The harsh words make him blush and his cock twitches slightly. He doesn’t know why he’s so much brattier as a puppy, somehow, part of the game is to _make_ Tony lose patience. Or rather: the fake patience. The intense stare Tony sends his way shows Peter that the man is still in utter and complete control.   
Peter’s nostrils flare when Tony takes a step forward and crouches down to life Peter’s chin. Peter whines quietly. He knows better than to speak. It’s one thing to bite Tony’s fingers, but talking would land him an immediate punishment. No, Peter wants to drag it out.  
“Look at you,” Tony mumbles disapprovingly, yet the playful and loving glimmer in Tony’s eyes lighten his tone. “You disobeyed me, Petey. On purpose. Now, what will I do?” Peter presses his lips together. Tony snorts.  
“Stubborn little thing, I think I know just the tool to make you behave again.”

Peter stares wide-eyed when Tony rises up from his crouched position and walks over to the nightstand where they keep all of their toys. Peter’s heart skips a beat when he sees the smirk on his Daddy’s face. _Uh oh, that can’t be good.  
_ “Mmmhh, what to use on naughty boys like you…” Tony cooes. Peter’s cheeks burn up even more. God, why does he love this so much again? A slight smile makes its way onto Peter’s lips- but it quickly disappears again when Tony raises their little heart-shaped riding crop. Tony closes the drawer and swiftly climbs onto the bed to sit against the headboard casually. His legs dropping out, leaving a small space in between them. Tony taps the sheets.  
“Jump up, buddy.”

The boy easily complies to Tony’s command and he jumps up the mattress, crawling his way towards Tony. He tilts his head innocently. His boyfriend laughs.  
“Uh-uh, you won’t get away with it. Come, lay on your back- show Daddy how hard your little cock is.” Of course, those words only make him harder. He turns around and winces under the hot stare that glides all over his body. Tony rubs Peter’s chest and groans.  
“Looking much more like a well-behaved little thing for me like this, uh?” Without a warning, the riding crop is lowered onto Peter’s thigh. It’s not harsh, barely any contact between his skin and the supple leather, but it’s the anticipation that makes him let out an involuntary moan. Tony grins.   
“That’s what I thought. Spread your legs.”

Peter shakes his head. Partly because of what he knows is coming for him, and partly because he doesn’t want to be teased anymore. He wants to be reprimanded. Wants to be punished and put back in his place. It’s addictive.  
“Spread. Your. Legs. Or do I have to make you?” The light smile that tugs on Peter’s lips is enough for Tony to growl and lower the riding crop onto his delicate thighs. Peter whimpers as the searing sting makes his hips buck up.  
“More baby?” Tony whispers- knowingly exactly what Peter’s been playing at. Peter nods desperately, pulling his knees into his chest to make it even harder for his Dom. The man laughs and uses his own legs to hook them around Peter’s and press them into the messy sheets. Peter could easily break out from this, but somehow his body goes entirely limp in Tony’s demanding hold. 

The riding crop comes down again. And again. And again. Every single time it's heard whooshing through the air Peter sobs with anticipation, and relief once it hits. His thighs, his chest… Everything burns so perfectly.  
“You were bad, Petey. Can’t just bite me eh?”

Peter shakes his head.

“Mmh, you’re so gorgeous like this. Wanna keep you all night, watch your cock bounce every time I hit you.”  
“Mmmh!!!” Peter moans. He doesn’t know what kind of plea it’s supposed to be, but Tony seems to listen. With slightly less force, the man brings the riding crop down where his shaft ends and the head beings. Peter gasps. Again, as another hit washes over him. More more _more,_ he wants forever more. The blows come in faster, harder, _just_ hard enough. The leather sticking more to the precum around the head. Peter feels like going crazy. He just _takes_.

“Goooooooood, good boy,” Tony murmurs as he keeps increasing the frequency. Peter mewls. God- he’s getting close. Close from a fucking _riding crop_. He turns his head to the right in an attempt to rest his neck for a second.   
He can’t. He can’t, he-

Suddenly, the pain is entirely cut off. Peter gasps as Tony’s fingers dig into his shoulders to help him turn around. Peter doesn’t even question it. He’s learned his lesson today. He’s gonna be a good boy again. Make Tony proud. Once he’s on all fours, he lowers his upper body again. This time not because he knows he did something wrong, no. Because he wants to be a submissive pet for his Daddy.  
“Spread your legs, baby.”

A hot, wet tongue laps at his hole, and Peter simply melts.


	30. Anything With A Remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt Fill #30: Anything With A Remote
> 
> Peter has a vibe up his ass that Tony can control from a great distance. The rest speaks for itself :P
> 
> NFF, sexting, bit of exhibitionism, I guess? Peter’s in public aha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never done this fake text-thingy before, but it was a lot of fun! :D I hope you enjoy! Kinktober’s almost over. But tomorrow you will get both a kink and... Chapter one for the Samhain fic. 😏 😏 😏 😏   
> -Lien

[Click the link to find the fake message text post! <3](https://twokinkybeans.tumblr.com/post/633442370095054848/kinktober-prompt-fill-30-anything-with-a-remote)


	31. Halloween Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE WE PULLED THIS OFF I CRY. It's been a real s t r a i n TM to write some of these oh god. But I'm so happy with the end results! <3
> 
> Thanks everyone for the unwavering support, we definitely didn't expect this many hits/kudos/comments on this, it's insane! Thanks beans!  
> \- Kim & Lien

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Peter glances at Ned through his Spider-Man mask- by lack of creativity.  
“Of course,” he boasts. “What’s the worst that could happen? I happen to know Mr. Stark has nothing going on tonight. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the visit.” MJ- who is walking in front of the two boys while holding hands with Ned’s 6-year-old niece, looks over her shoulder and snorts.   
“You just want to show off your outfit. It does wonders for your a-”  
“MJ!” Ned exclaims, warning her to not say any no-go words in front of Lily. MJ sends the boy dressed as Batman an apologetic smile, before turning to Peter again.   
“For real, he is probably not waiting for a bunch of pining college kids at his doorstep on his night off.”  
“College kid. Singular,” Ned corrects her. MJ simply shrugs and turns her attention back to Lily. Peter presses his lips together. The closer they get to the Stark Tower, the more anxious he gets. His fingers feel awfully sweaty in the simple gloves. 

When they actually reach the tower, Peter is fairly certain he’s made a mistake. But there’s no turning back now. Not when both Ned and MJ are trying their best not to send him a doubtful smirk.   
“Go for it, Spidey.”   
“Oh go F yourself,” Peter grunts playfully and he steps forward. With a deep sigh and his heart thumping in his throat, he presses the weirdly mundane doorbell. The lobby of the tower seems empty, ‘cause of Halloween, Peter reckons. For a second, nothing happens. Peter’s gaze drops slightly. He’d known it was a long shot, but still, he’d hoped that-

“Hello?”  
Peter gasps and his head shoots up. A few floors up, Tony Stark sticks his head out of the window. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of sweats and a loose, white shirt. Clearly not celebrating tonight’s worldwide costume party.   
“Uhm- Hi?” Peter stumbles and he winces underneath his friend’s encouraging glances. “I- Eh. Trick or treat?”   
“Oh, Pete, hey!” Tony pulls a face. “Normally people don’t really… Come here for Halloween, so I don’t have any treats.”   
“That’s okay, Mr. Stark!” MJ shouts with a wide grin, elbowing Peter in the side. “We’re here to drop off a treat of our own.”  


-

Peter never expected to end up on his mentor’s sofa, a glass of cranberry juice with a straw in one hand and his old Spidey mask in the other. It’s just him and Tony, thanks to his very loyal friends who decided to give Spider-Man a chance. They left to do some more trick or treating with Lily before going back home. They made it very clear they wouldn’t be waiting for Peter. Somehow that was both exciting and absolutely frightening.   
  
For the past few weeks, it’s been achingly obvious that both men are into each other. Longing stares from across the room, flirtatious compliments, all that jazz. It’s just that whenever either of them gained the confidence to make a move, they were interrupted. Peter was never able to find a good excuse to spend time with Tony alone outside of lab hours. Trick or Treating seemed to be a safe option. If Tony wasn’t in, it’d be okay. They’d move on and have a fun night. If Tony was in, they’d either get candy and then a fun night  _ or  _ they’d be invited in. Peter was invited in. Just Peter. And now he’s alone. With Tony. Watching a scary movie. Cue internal screaming.   
  
Peter’s mouth goes dry when the lights suddenly dim. Tony, who’d gone to the kitchen to fetch himself a drink, walks up to the sitting area and plops down next to Peter, spreading his legs casually. It stays awfully quiet, even with the film in the background. Peter doesn’t even know which film they’re watching. All he can focus on is the heartbeat of the man next to him.    
  
Peter clenches his jaw, trying his best not to look at the very obvious outline of the man’s cock in the grey sweatpants. The room’s temperature seems to be rising and Peter swallows, taking a deep breath in through his nose. Why isn’t Peter talking? He should be talking. Why isn’t Tony talking? Right, they’re watching a film. But it feels wrong not to say anything. Should he say something?  _ Oh, God.  _   
  
Peter’s body stiffens when he watches Tony’s hand crawl into the pocket, only to cup the large dick inside. He moves slowly, and while Peter can’t exactly see what’s happening, he can almost feel the sensation of the man’s thumb rubbing back and forth on his own shaft.   
  
“So,” Tony says, suddenly breaking the silence. His eyes don’t leave the screen, still playing whatever horror film. The man clears his throat. “Thought I told you never to wear that costume again.” He sniffs. “Highly dangerous.” Tony slightly turns his head, but doesn’t take his eyes off the movie. “Made you a skin-tight one.”   
“You want me to wear a multi-million dollar suit when Trick or Treating?” Peter immediately presses his lips together after asking the question. He’s already killing the mood.  


Against all odds, Tony chuckles. Peter holds his breath, hearing both his own and Tony’s heartbeat speed up. One glance at Tony tells him enough; the dilated pupils, the sly smirk…  _ Oh, God. _ __   
“I believe I just told you to take it off.” Peter blinks. Once. Twice.   
“All of it?” Peter could hit himself at his own stupidity. Tony’s grin only grows.

“All of it.”


End file.
